


Home: I Remember

by StrideeOut



Series: Home [1]
Category: elsanna - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, SerialKiller!Anna, SuperModel!Elsa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrideeOut/pseuds/StrideeOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SerialKiller!Anna and SuperModel!Elsa [Modern AU] - Two worlds, one destiny. Anna was a sweet child who was raised in a wrong way, abused as a kid she grew up to be the abuser herself. Meanwhile in Norway, a fallen angel was striving to achieve her dreams and become a role model to young and old. What happens when these two sun and moon met? We'll let destiny and faith decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anna Østberg

**Home: I Remember**

* * *

 

**Anna** **Østberg**

Fall. 23 October 2003

Connecticut, United States of America

Østberg Mansion

* * *

 

They’re at it again, I remember placing my tiny hands at the sides of my head but still I could hear their muffled screams through them along with the thick wooden door that separated me from the chaos that were my parents. I clenched my eyes shut trying my darn hardest to ignore the yelled profanities and occasional loud thud of something being thrown off somewhere, hopefully not at each other.

One year and a half.

One year and a half they’ve been doing this, over what? God knows. All I know is that I couldn’t see the spark of love I once saw embedded my parents’ hearts. Now, every time I look at them, every time I was to be in the same room as them I could feel the thick tension in the air. No more were the laughter and chitter-chatter at the dinner table, forget the giggles we shared when we watched a funny movie, where has time gone where we used to play outside on our overly large backyard just being a great family having the grand ole time of our lives? Now there’s a question, where has time gone?

I swear it was all gone, I couldn’t remember the last time they were laughing with one another. I never caught them even sharing a hug, not once, not anymore. The only physical contact they had with each other now were the slaps, smacks and punches thrown left and right, occasionally I would get myself mixed up in the line of fire trying to stop them from their violent war only to get myself hit in the face and this, of course, would only fuel the anger that already bubbles deep within them.

They didn’t say anything about this in the fairytales; they said nothing about blood or scars in the book. They promised a happily ever after and I got the ditch of a family that belongs in one of those police shows about abused victims that I once saw on TV with my father, before I ran to my room scared shitless and left him there laughing at my expense. I know they still love each other, deep down I know that they do too, they’re just too stubborn to see it. They were too busy lashing out at each other to remember what it was like to fall in love and to share a moment with one another.

But what do I know?

I was merely four.

I didn’t know how long I was cowered in the middle of my bed sitting upright in a fetal position. I sat there waiting, waiting for the time to tick by and allow the silence of the night to consume us all inviting the Earth for a goodnight’s sleep. The door to my bedroom creaks open and I dare not look up, I fear if I do I would see new scars on whoever had just entered my domain. The ball that was my frightened body only tightens when soft footsteps came closer and closer and it didn’t stop until I felt the edge of my bed, to my left side, dips down with the weight of its occupant.

I calmed down once I heard a familiar soft hum of a tune, it was a song that my mother used to sing me when I had nightmares or the thunderstorm just gets too loud for poor young me to handle. I remember feeling soft, warm hands caress my head before pulling me in close for a hug, I snuggled into her body whimpering softly she only hums louder, still soft, and drew her hand up and down my small back.

She cradles me, despite the pain in her heart she still had room to spare for me, such a selfless young woman my mother was. I admire her, well, everything. She slowly rocked our body back and forth lulling me to sleep.

I remember the grumbles of my father’s voice mumbling something about someone being a worthless dog.

I remember the loud slam of a door eliciting a loud whimper from me.

I remember my mother’s calming voice as she cooed me to sleep.

I remember the sweet promise of a better tomorrow, that everything was fine.

Nothing was fine.

* * *

 

**Anna** **Østberg**

Summer. 12 September 2005

Connecticut, United States of America

Multicultural Magnet School

* * *

 

Everyone have a safe haven. Welcome to mine.

Bridgeport’s very own Multicultural Magnet School.

A lot of people would tell you that “there’s no place like home”. Let me ask you this: would you call it a home if you saw war happening everyday right before your eyes? I wouldn’t call it a home, I would call it Afghanistan.

What is home exactly? I could only define it as the following: home is where the heart is. I know, I know, I’m cheesier than a double deluxe pizza at Pizza Hut, not forgetting the cheese bite crust!

At 6 years old I learned to ignore the pained cries my parents would let out, how? Well, I ran to the far side of the mansion of course. Right on the other wing to be exact. Yet through all the hatred that they showed me they still care enough to sent me to a good school.

That day, the first day of school, I got very nervous and excited just like the rest of the kids were. I was afraid that I would be alone and have to endure six years of elementary school alone just like I would be at home, imagine my relief when my classmates there just crowded each other shaking hands, putting a name to a face and just being plain old friendly.

The first day was always a blast; we started off with art class. As instructed by the teacher we made kites, the base was rather difficult and challenging but once it was done the fun part begins. Decorating. I remember we’re all sitting around in the school’s hall, the one they would use if we were to have a gathering, art supplies flying left and right, glitter covered faces accompanied by a make-up of paints and glues. It was a mess, a fun mess that is.

I was busy putting the finishing touches to my kite when I realized I didn’t have the right material to finish it, so I left my station, not forgetting to put my name flag up so that no one would take it or mistaken it for they’re own kite, in search for the specific material.

In the midst of the student storm I found what I was looking for, finally. I looked up to see the face of a young girl that I haven’t met during the introductory bombardment that morning. On first sight it was clear that she bore physical similarity as I am, we were both redheads, we have eye colours that most would define as the ocean and she was small, well, for someone at our age. The only difference I could see was that I had freckles and she does not and that I am just slightly taller than she was.

I gave her the sweetest smile I could muster; a glimmer of amusement was in my eyes, I’m sure.

“Hi!” I greeted cheerfully, she smiled back with the same child like excitement.

She giggled a bit before replying with a sweet and high pitched, “Hi!”

I returned her giggle and approach the girl so that we were at arms’ length, “I didn’t see you this morning,” I dabbed my right hand on my clothes before offering it to the girl, “- my name’s Anna, Anna Østberg. What’s yours?”

She too did the same thing I did before connecting our small, glittered hands together, “I’m Ariel Hudson. It’s very nice to meet you, Anna!” We both just stood there and chattered for a bit before I offered her to work on our kites together, she nodded her head furiously. I helped her moved her belongings towards where my kite would be.

That was only the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Roughly around 2 to 3 weeks later I invited Ariel over to my house to complete our math homework together, with the promise of freshly baked cookies and a round of playtime to finish our day she agreed to come.

The school bell rang a sign of the day’s end. I was waiting for my personal driver to arrive and pick us up when I saw a flash of white just down the street, I looked up to the clear sky thinking it was a thunder but saw no thunder clouds, not a speck it was a beautiful day.

The flash happened again. I squint my eyes trying to figure out this incredible phenomenon and I saw a large group of people that appears to be surrounding something fascinating. My child like curiosity were triggered I wanted to go there and find out just what peaks the interest of these people.

That was the time when a familiar white 431HP Headrush BMW came into view and pop goes my driver opening the door for me and Ariel. My eyes were fixated on the scene behind the car as it drove off and I continued to stare for as long as I still can see it.

“What do you think happened there?” I turned my head towards Ariel who shifted in her seat so that she could look behind her.

“You mean the crowd near the school?” I nodded looking at her expectantly.

“Oh, I heard some teachers and parents say that there was a kid from school that got crashed by a car. His name was Junaf or Donaf or something like that.”

The whole car trip was a blur but I remember we were conversing about a certain topic that lies between “Cupcakes vs Muffins” and “Who gets to be ‘it’ first”. Just a whole lot of children bollocks.

When we arrived at our destination I peeked my head in just to make sure whether or not my parents were fighting again, I was quite surprised to hear silence. I asked my driver where they could be his simple answer was that my father was out of town for three days and mother was somewhere in the overly large mansion.

Quickly, before anything comes up, I dragged Ariel to the west side of the wing where it was most quiet. Yes, I knew that my father was not present but I couldn’t take my chances. Along the way I had to constantly remind Ariel to hush fearing someone might hear, though I’m quite unsure what sort of trouble that would give us given that my father was absent, whilst trying to suppress my own giggles as well.

A deep sigh of relief was released when I silently closed the door to my room.

We both shared a knowing giggle before disappearing between the mountains of dolls that accompanied our study time. The homework didn’t take long to finish, we were completing it with glee.

After changing out clothes into a more comfortable ones we pack our homework and played with the dolls, moments later my mother enters the room with a tray of freshly baked cookies in hand.

She looked very tired, I could see newly made wounds and scars on her. I remember staring at them until her soft hand caressed my cheek, I was at the edge of crying again when she reminded me that Ariel was waiting. She waved a cookie at my face and I dragged her inside to meet my new friend.

As any little girl would do we played tea parties. When my mother and Ariel were engaged in a conversation using their respective dolls and overly exaggerated English accent I stopped and took a moment to watch them.

My mother looked more relaxed and there were actual glint of amusement in her eyes, the ones that I thought she had lost forever. I couldn’t help the grin that threatened to split my face in half, she looked so happy and at ease. What a refreshing change to the years of abuse that my father had put her through. Even I know what pain was before I could put a name to it.

Needless to say, I would invite Ariel to come more often. The day ends with a good note.

From there I realized that happiness would rise when darkness fails to materialize.

* * *

 

_-End Transmission-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Ahh~ Now this is my playground.  
> First person POV is my strongest writing style.  
> Don't worry, I've not abandoned FOR. It will continue.


	2. Elsa Hatlestad

**[H:IR] Elsa Hatlestad**

* * *

 

**Elsa Hatlestad**

Summer. 28 June 2005

Askvoll, Norway

Hatlestad Abode

* * *

 

They’re at it again, I just knew it. The atmosphere in the house changed from the one I left with this morning. Peeking my head in I tip-toed to the kitchen for a nice cold cup of milk in the hot sunny day, it was eerily quiet and I just, somehow, knew that my parents were up to no good as they usually would.

One year and a half.

One year and a half they’ve been doing this. I had to basically “FBI” my way into my own home every single time I left it to go play with what little friends I have, yes I am a sort-of-outgoing type of person but I’m still an introvert at heart and I knew this even before I could put a name to it.

Upon reaching my desired destination I could see the silhouette of something rectangular and shallow sitting still on the kitchen counter, it was dark, you see, and I couldn’t exactly reach the light switch and my father would scold me if I dragged the chair to illuminate the room better for I had injured myself in the process of doing so in my previous trial. Though I achieved my goal and the light had been shined I had twisted my ankle in the end. I was in pain, triumphant, but in horrible pain.

Sneaking in closer to the counter I stood on my tippy toes trying to see what that delectable scent was coming from, I felt disappointed that I couldn’t exactly see what it was I could only guess that whatever it was it was freshly baked. I skirted around the counter trying to make sure that none of my parents were spying on me, like they did before, after careful consideration and confirming that I am indeed alone I stood high trying to reach for the treat, mind you the counter was abnormally tall.

That was when the light suddenly switched on and I stood frozen.

I heard a booming scream coming from behind me after eliciting a loud screech of my own I made a mad dash into the hallway that leads to the backyard only to be stopped by another figure right in front of me.

I could only pray that my parents would show me mercy this time for trying to steal their baked goods.

The next thing I knew the floor kissed my feet goodbye as I was lifted up into the air effortlessly. I clenched my eyes shut both hands in tight fist protecting my face, then all of a sudden I felt a pressure on my stomach. It moved back and forth blowing air on my clothed skin. I giggled and that giggle soon evolved into a series of laughter as a pair of hands moved in from behind to dance at my sides.

“Gotcha little one!” I heard my mother’s voice teased amidst the storm of laughter emitted from my mouth.

“You thought you could get away with stealing our cookies did you?!” Do not underestimate my mother’s small figure, she had a mighty strong hand for a woman that skinny, she held me tight as my father continued his onslaught. When he thought it was time to stop he let out a bellowing laugh as his bear arms hugged his small family.

One of his hands were raised presenting a warm delectable cookie that seems to pop up out of nowhere, I had swore both of his hands were attacking me just before, but I paid no mind to it. My eyes grew wide with excitement after noticing that there weren’t only chocolate chips on the cookie but mint as well. I love those combinations!

Two small hands grabbed for the offered treat and I happily gnawed at it ignoring the crumbs that slide off my ocean blue summer dress. Both of my parents leaned in to kiss my puffed out cheek and in respond I let out a hum of satisfaction.

If it weren’t for the fact that they wished me for the special day I would have forgotten. Quick as a fox I asked for my mother to put me down so that I could run up to my room and make myself look more presentable than I already was.

“Happy Birthday, sweetheart.”

* * *

 

**Elsa Hatlestad**

14.48 PM. Askvoll Local Park.

* * *

 

It was one thing to play the games the world already knows so well, such as tag and musical chairs, which we already played previously, but to play a game that we made up our own? Now that’s something. I’m not sure how the other kids I had a discussion with felt about it but I felt a sense of pride as the game goes on.

It’s called: Standing Ovation.

A big enough area was set up marked by ropes and cones, every participant was to be within the area and if you as much as set foot outside you’re out. The point of the game is to just be silly, a music would be played and everyone would bounce around or dance or simply skip really all you have to do is move and once the music stop you should as well. Say you were doing the ballerina and ends up in a very unfortunate position, tip toeing on one foot, and you ends up topples down, then you’re out.

It’s one of those “last man standing wins” kind of game.

It was a beautiful day and I wouldn’t have celebrated my ninth birthday any other way.

By nightfall the four of us ate at our favourite restaurant. As expected by my parents I ordered far too many Krumkake and Fatiggmann, it was surprising I could even eat more after devouring a delicious bowl of Rømmegrøt beforehand.

I sat by my older brother, Halston, who poked at my protruding stomach. I squirmed and giggled in delight at the slight tickle sensation it left.

“Don’t tickle your sister too much, Halston.” My father had warned him, “She might pop!” And at that I pouted whilst my brother wails in laughter.

My older brother looks exactly like my father but he bore our mother’s eyes, a nice shade of green one that people would envy upon looking at them.

Like father, like son.

Though still young I remember how Halston could turn heads and get the attention of both gender in his class. His girl friends would murmur and whispers just how good looking he is and his guy friends appreciates his sense of humour and to top it all off, he is a kind and high spirited young man who held great manners and sophistication like a prince.

It’s a no wonder that a couple of years later he had a loving girlfriend whom he had known since childhood.

Their relationship is one I would like to have when I grew up.

I looked up to him and declare him my role model. Sure he would tease me to no end but at the end of the day I am eternally grateful that I was blessed with an older brother who’s not afraid to point out that I am his baby sister and was proud as well.

* * *

 

_-End Transmission-_


	3. Trick n' Treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -WARNING-
> 
> Mentions of light child abuse.  
> If this matter either insults, displeases or offends you the author suggest to look away and find other fictions to read or skip to the next part.
> 
> The abuse ends at Elsa Hatlestad's point of view.

**[H:IR] Trick n’ Treat**

* * *

 

**Anna Østberg**

Fall. 31 October 2005

Connecticut, United States of America

The Neighbourhood

* * *

 

By nightfall the ghouls comes out to play.

I looked around in the dark neighborhood that was lit up by the house lights and street lamps. All kinds of people were there strewn about filling the empty roads and pathways with their own creativity. The whole neighborhood was covered with children’s laughter and all kinds of lit up pumpkins on the side road. Houses were decorated appropriately some looks genuinely haunted.

My neighborhood takes holidays seriously.

I was dressed up as Peter Pan that day, the green suit fit my little body perfectly. It was complete with a tiny Tinker Bell resting on my left shoulder, courtesy of my mother. I was skipping down a pathway headed towards the next house when I heard a rushed pitter-patter of tiny footsteps after me coupled with a high pitched scream of my name.

I turned around and immediately exploded in giggles and muffled laughter. There, hobbling and wobbling its way towards me, was a giant flounder with tiny legs protruding at the bottom, a jack-o-lantern shaped bucket was fastened tightly on it’s mouth. God knows where she got that costume from.

“You’re laughing at me.” Ariel pouted once she was at arm’s reach. “You don’t like my costume?”

Once my laughter did die down, and boy did it took me quite a while to calm down, I reached out and hugged the overgrown fish. “I love it. It’s just so big and silly looking.” Ariel made a move that would seem the flounder was nuzzling me.

“Thanks. I like yours too! You look pretty in it!” I didn’t know why then but my face grew hot and it was nearing winter. I understand now that it was a blush creeping its way up to my head.

We knocked on the doors of houses after houses, pumped up by adrenaline and joy we nearly went out to go to the next neighbourhood without our parent’s consent. Luckily though a parent stopped us before we get too far, they were the Hannigan couple a member of the parents association in our school.

The night goes on repeat, minus the trying-to-escape-to-another-neighbourhood of course.

It was nearly 10.30 pm when I heard my mother calling my name; she had somehow found me in the ocean of children and parents. I ran up to her bidding my farewell to the vivacious flounder and we made our way home.

My mother put up a sign at our door that reads something along the line of “No longer accepting Trick-or-Treater” or something similar, apologies I couldn’t quite remember.

It was a child’s dream to swim around in a pool of sweets and treats, it was mine at least, and what greets me at the dining table was a hoard of chocolates, biscuits, candies and whatnot. Mama told me I couldn’t have it all but promised she would spare some just for her little girl.

“Go on and change, sweetie. Put that bucket by your nightstand and come down, you’ve missed dinner.” And so I did.

Dinner was simple, I requested last night’s leftover steak with a glass of refreshing iced chocolate milk.

I heard tromping up stairs but paid no mind to it, I was too hungry to care. But my mother wasn’t. She gazed up at the ceiling and I remembered seeing the look of concern across her face, I didn’t welcome that look and was about to ask Mama what’s wrong when she diverted her gaze downwards smiling to me.

I didn’t like that.

Walking around she tussled my hair and trudged up the stairs looking very much lethargic. Quite the opposite of what she was mere seconds ago. My little mind instantly knew that father was the caused of it and soon enough I heard a loud _thump!_ of what sounded like a hollow plastic thrown at a flat surface. With a little help from my nanny, and house servant, Gerda, I moved from the kitchen to the living area blaring out the cartoon showing at that moment drowning out all negative voices.

It lasted about 20 minutes or so and I was still in my pajamas intently watching the animated motion picture in front of me.

“Anna!”I shrieked. That was the sound of my father’s voice, my mind goes to the large kitchen knifes. God knows why.

To say I was scared would be an understatement, I marched up the stairs and into my father’s bedroom only to find it empty, void of any being. I checked my mother’s room next but the result was the same. There were hundreds of empty rooms in that forsaken large mansion and I could only guess where he was in.

_“Anna!”_ He yelled again, louder and harsher this time. I finally found him in my still dark room, mother was no where to be seen, he was holding the jack-o-lantern bucket that I had brought with me on my trick or treat journey. From what little light coming from the hallway I could see that his knuckles were white, clenching so tightly on the handle perhaps a natural response to suppressing his anger.

I walked in slowly towards him fear clouding my feature; I dare not look up at him right in the eyes. I couldn’t, but what he said next surprised both me and my mother.

“Would you like to eat your treats now, Anna?” He held out the orange basket towards me with a smile on his face. I smiled back at him reaching out to grab the bucket but he pulled it back.

“Un-uh little one.” His tone was mocking but in a playful way, there was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes that was very unsettling. “You’ll have to be a good girl first. Won’t you be a good girl and close your eyes for me? We’ll play a game, I’ll pick out the candy and give it to you, you’ll have to guess what kind of candy that is and I’ll give you the rest. Okay?”

I nodded furiously and did what I was told to do. I stood there in the darkness patiently; excitement filled my little body making me bounce on the balls of my feet. I was giddy, it has been a while since I last played with my father and now that I finally get the chance to do that it was like something that came out of a dream, I had the similar feeling as when an adrenaline addict was about to go on a large roller-coaster.

I was a child; I didn’t know evil could exist within the family borders. I was innocent, he was my father and I trusted him with my life.

The next thing I knew there was pain, incredible pain as it shot from the left side of my head. I screamed so loud my throat started to hurt.

I laid there on the floor clutching my head and crying in pain. I dare not open my eyes. I tried to call out to my mother but he caught me mid-yelling and kicked my stomach forcing the air out of my lungs. My fragile body was shaking both out of fear and pain, I immediately thought that my father had hated me.

That day was the first time he ever laid a hand on me in a negative way.

I couldn’t forget the feeling of betrayal I held for him that day.

How could he?

He tricked me.

* * *

 

**Elsa Hatlestad**

Fall. 31 October 2005

Askvoll, Norway

Askvoll Local Park

* * *

 

I went as the same role every year.

A prince charming. Of course, the suit changes style every time I go.

There’s something about suits that I really like, how I felt powerful in them. I had the strange urge to serve and protect, part of me wished that one day I could hold a badge and be a great role model but the other part of me really wished that I could pursue my dream as a super model.

Why? I could never figure out the reason. Perhaps it was the attention, perhaps it was the respect, perhaps it was the fear that I would not go home when I chose to become a police officer. I sure don’t want to spend the rest of my days wondering if I could miss the bullet or not. So I had chosen the safe way out.

I was down the street carrying an air of importance complete with regal posture, and of course a small Halloween bag to put the sweets in, one of my closest friend was with me. Her name was Bianca but we called her Rapunzel due to her long blonde locks.

She wore a pink dress and a toy chameleon perching pretty on her shoulder just as she had every year, complete with a realistic looking toy frying pan as well.

Nothing special was going on, we went door to door gathering as much candies as we could. There was a stand that sold cotton candies we got those as well. By the time we think that every door had seen our face the moon nearly reached the sky’s peak and that’s when we decide to stop by at our friend’s house.

Said friend was walking towards his abode when we nearly reached it, he noticed us and waved.

“Hey! How did you guys do?!” He yelled from across the road, his costume, which was a cute little buzz lightyear suit, shines in the moonlight.

“We’re doing well Kris!” Zelly, that is the nickname to Bianca’s nickname, replied with the same high pitched scream that I knew and love.

I could have sworn that we didn’t see any oncoming cars when we’re about to cross the road but alas there it were, ramming at Zelly like a maddened rhino. Immediately I ran forward and pushed her out of the way making the car kiss me instead. I didn’t hear anything, I didn’t see anything. All I remembered where pain shooting like a star from the right side of my body, especially head, to everywhere else.

The impact was so hard I got knocked out in an instant.

* * *

 

**Elsa Hatlestad**

12.06 PM. Førde Sentralsjukehus.

2 days later.

* * *

 

Do you know what it felt like to have the wheel of a monster truck ran over half of your body?

That’s how I felt waking up that morning, or at least I think it’s morning. What’s important here is that the sun is up.

I moved my head around to find that the right side of my face felt like it’s frozen but melting at the same time. I saw a monitor with multiple wavy lines going across it, the top line seems to break every now and again. I didn’t know much then but I was sure I was supposed to hear beeping coming out of the large device. Was I dead and alive at the same time?

I felt two hands suddenly gripped at my sides and I jolted at the feeling, I heard nothing. Not the hurried footsteps or the sobs that my mother was supposed to let out, don’t people who cry usually make that noise?

She then mouthed something I thought we were playing a game. I didn’t find it funny.

“Mama?” My brows were furrowed, confused. “Mama?” I repeated again louder this time, still silence were there to greet me. My lovely mother clasped both of her hands over her mouth shoulders shaking along with her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. She pulled out her phone from the black purse she carried and typed something, I only assumed she was calling my father since he’s nowhere to be seen.

Soon enough she held out the device closer to me, “ _Can you hear me?_ ” It read I looked up to see her mouthing something, I shook my head. I took a guess at what happened to me I just knew that it was the only answer but I waited for her to tell me anyway, I didn’t want it to be true. Sitting up as slow as I could I looked up at her waiting patiently until she held out the device again.

_“I’m so sorry, honey. You got into a car accident 2 days ago and the doctors told me some biological wizardry I don’t understand.”_

I chuckled at her response I looked up and caught her smiling and her body nods a bit, I knew she were chuckling as well. But soon frown found its way back.

“ _They said that you’ve gone deaf.”_

I saw my mother let out another tear as my icy blue eyes caught her hazel ones.

“It’s okay Mama,” I couldn’t hear my own voice, I hoped that was what I said, “-at least I already learned how to read and write.” Though worried I gave her the best smile I could muster and she only cried harder.

The device found its way back on my face before we shared a nice big hug.

_“My brave baby girl.”_

A couple of hours later my father arrived, with pizza!

We ate in silence. _Hah!_ At least I can still joke about it.

Thank heavens we live in a modern day world for the doctor arrives soon after we finished our pizza and offered my parents a solution, a way out.

He showed us a brochure, a colourful one. I could only read out the title at the top of it “Hearing Aid for the Deaf”. There were two options: One is the Behind-the-Ear Hearing Aid and the other is In-the-Canal Hearing Aid, both of which my parents could not afford.

They did promise me that one day they will save up and get the device for me, I vaguely remember telling them that it’s okay, that they could take their time. The doctor smiled hearing my generosity, the sincere words that escaped a selfless 9 year old, or so he told me that day.

Bless the doctor he lowered the price just for us but even so the number was still far too great for my parents to acquire it. I didn’t mind much really, sure I’d miss the sounds and voices of the world but I’ll live. I still had hope.

I was allowed to go home the following week for I didn’t have much in a way of broken limbs or bones, just heavy bruises and cuts. As the familiar sight of the fjord greets me I suddenly felt great longing, no longer would I be able to hear the sounds of the subtle waves or the crows of the seagulls, not that I like them in the first place, but most of all I think I would miss my loved ones voices.

When I half skip half limp my way towards the living room I saw the small bag placed on top of the coffee table, it looked awfully familiar. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up to see my father smiling down at he, he then procured his own phone and type in something.

_“Your treat awaits for you to devour them.”_ It reads.

My face lit up, I’m sure of it, as I plop my bottom on the comfy leather couch and started digging into the bag. It was cold so I assumed that my parents had placed it inside the fridge beforehand. My shining eyes opened the packet of sweets, disabilities momentarily forgotten as I was at bliss.

Here’s my treat.

* * *

 

_-End Transmission-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> I beg your forgiveness for the discomfort that I may have caused for the light mention of child abuse.  
> If it makes you feel any better this was hard for me to write for I, myself, am a victim of said matter.  
> Yes, Anna's childhood somewhat relates to mine.  
> Further warning will be installed for the upcoming chapters if it does ensues.  
> Pardon my English if that doesn't make any sense for the language is my second language, not first.


	4. You Better Watch Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -WARNING-  
> Mild description of murder and gore.  
> If this matter either: insults, displeases or offends you the author suggest to look away and find other fictions to read or skip to the next part.  
> The scene is located at the very end of this chapter.

**[H:IR] You Better Watch Out**

* * *

 

**Anna Østberg**

Winter. 5 December 2006

Connecticut, United States of America

Østberg Mansion

* * *

 

_He sees you when you’re sleeping._

He really does, every few minutes or hours or so he would come in to check up on me every night just to see whether I was asleep or not.

One night I grew very famished what with missing dinner and all, no I didn’t go out to play until late at night. I was just drawing in my mother’s office, colouring to be exact, I filled the floor with various colouring materials as I sprawled over on the cold marble floor. The family dog was sleeping soundlessly at the foot of my mother’s desk, he’s an adorable little Shetland dog we named him Hasher.

That peaceful afternoon turned into a chaotic one, my father was off working, said he was in a meeting and would be home later than usual that day, but he came home early. He was so furious I could practically see the red of his hair turned into fire, I don’t know what infuriated him no one could guess anymore, the man was practically a bucket of mystery that no soul dared to touch.

He stomped his way towards me I could do nothing but cower and crumple down into a ball. Out of nowhere he grabbed me by the hair and dragged me out of the room down to the hall, I vaguely remember my mother yelling out to me then to my father. Hasher had woken up by now barking up a storm.

Every house have a sort of forbidden area that the children are not allowed to enter. My father has that secretive room, go figure; it’s the basement one that is secluded from the main basement. Only God knows what’s under there. He opened the door with a loud _clank!_ and slapped me in there. Literally _slapped_ me down there! That son of a –oops, pardon, nearly slipped there.

I tumbled down the stairs only stopping on the flat area of it, not the ground though, there is still a flight of stairs I had to walked down to get to the ground. My father slammed the door shut without as much as an explanation why I was put down in the cold dark room.

I shook my head trying to ignore the pain, which wasn’t really hard to do, climbing up the stairs I banged on the door hard as my little hands could. I cried for my mother, I cried for his forgiveness for whatever I did to upset him, I cried for mercy. This wasn’t the first time he had treated me like a stray dog, it had been a year, a very torturous year.

I don’t know what happened but ever since he hit me with the jack-o-lantern bucket last year he seems to find it amusing to let out his anger and frustration at me.

There was muffled yelling outside the door I doubted my parents were discussing about taking a vacation somewhere this Christmas, I cried there helpless and scared. A _woof!_ and a _thud!_ later I felt a warmth presence rubbed off on my arm, bleary teal eyes looked up to see Hasher panting, whining and whimpering as if to comfort me. I hugged him close and cried into his beautiful brown and white fur.

My father doesn’t want anyone entering the basement but himself but it was rather odd that he allowed the dog in. I peeked my head through the doggy door, I was too big to crawl out of it, I could see the shadow of a pair of legs.

A pair soon disappeared to God-knows-where. I closed my eyes hoping I could see the day’s light again.

I jolted awake when I felt a warm hand caressed my cheek, I swatted it away thinking it was a ghost.

“Shh, sweetheart. It’s me,” I cried then grabbing for the hand that had halted all motion mid-air nuzzling my head into it.

“Mama,” I managed to choked out between sobs, the hand rubs at my soaked cheek lovingly. The blasted woman – I-I mean, my loving mother- started humming her signature lullaby. I leaned in closer to the doggy door trying to look at her, lifting up the flap slightly I could see, with the help of the hallway light, my beautiful mother who was leaning in on the door with her eyes closed. “Mama,” I called out again.

As her eyes fluttered open I could see that her beautiful light grey eyes were bordered by red background. She had been crying just like I did. I watched her as her lower lip quivered holding back the dam that was threatening to burst, she leaned in and I did too. She gave me a lingering kiss on my forehead. Words could only describe how I wanted to jump out and hugged her.

“I’m sorry, my darling,” She pulled away retrieving something, she returned her hand with a bread and later with a bowl of soup. “Eat.” She encouraged, “You must be hungry. You’ve been asleep since-“ She didn’t need to finish, I could already guess what she was about to say.

I ate slowly not really having any appetite to finish the meal. My mother stayed with me throughout the night only leaving her spot to change into something more comfortable, goes to the bathroom and grabbed a couple of pillows and blankets for us both.

Still, it was a cold night. I’m just glad she’s here with me.

* * *

 

_He knows when you’re awake._

It was in the middle of the night and I’m no longer in the lonely basement. I tip-toed my way out of my bedroom, I really gotta go potty.

I swore no one was awake, my father certainly was never awaken at this late hour but alas, there he was standing in the dark hallway like some serial killer ready to taste blood. And to complete his costume, a knife was in hand. I heard him groaned wondering what he was up to, I didn’t want to stay and find out so I dashed away towards the other direction screaming like a demon of yells had possessed me.

Forget my bedroom, and certainly forget the bathroom, I ran for my mother’s room. My other safe haven. She was sleeping peacefully when I jumped on top of her, not forgetting to lock the door of course, I heard a grunted _oof!_ as I tried to pry the blanket away from her.

“Anna!” She tried to scold me but my fear of my father had won against my fear of her scolding, “Anna, calm down you- _aghh!”_ Here’s the embarrassing thing, through my frantic and panicky ways of trying to get comfort from the woman who had gave birth to me I accidentally grabbed one of her breasts clenching my first quite hard. My poor mother must be in terrible pain.

“Hey, you wild typhoon! What is it?” Came my mother’s sleepy voice, I’m sure she’s wide awake now. A series of loud banging sounded on the door making me screech turning into a mass of blanket.

“Shh, ignore him honey.” My mother patted my head before standing up to confront the man she used to love. That brave woman, where has all of her courage come from?

I heard the click of the door being unlocked and a sudden booming voice echoed into the night. “ _Where is she?!”_

“Calm down, Batman. She’s asleep,” _That blasted wo_ \- I mean, yes, that blasted woman! How did she dare to throw a joke at his face at such a state was beyond me. I couldn’t help the chuckle that came out of my mouth though, her sense of humour is just too good.

There was a couple more minutes of arguing before it ended with a loud, though muffled _“Ow!”_ and a slam of the door.

The brave woman strode in and laid down beside me, “I slammed the door on his face.” She whispered eliciting a giggle out of me the giggle grew into laughter when she decided it was a good time to tickle attack me. I howled in laughter trying to get away from the hands that were roaming my sides hitting just at the right spot where it would tickle me most.

She ended the torture by blowing a raspberry on my stomach, we laid there just laughing and giggling with one another before sleep overtakes us.

* * *

 

_He knows if you’ve been bad or good._

The problem is, I’ve never been bad. Not to brag or anything it’s just that, I’m not.

I was always well behaved, for my mother’s sake, I know how much it hurts her to see that her only daughter was getting the punishment that she doesn’t deserve.

I did nothing wrong, I swear. All I did was I watched the TV with the volume to loud by one level. That got me a good beating and a visit to the dark basement that I now called second home. I would be put down there at least 4 times every week for who knows what sort of reason he could come up with at the time, still merciful at least he didn’t whip me.

No, the whipping began a couple of years later. I still bore the scar to this day.

I’ve started to notice that he was getting home later and later by the day and he wasn’t always alone. A lady friend would accompany him along with some sort of alcoholic beverage in hand. I never understood it then, just who is this lady? And why did he always bring home different one every weekend?

My mother soon found out and she wasn’t all too pleased about it. Months after he started she asked him for a divorce which only ended up in her being in the hospital.

He didn’t love her, not anymore. So why hold on?

I’ll tell you why, the company that made us so wealthy belonged to my mother, not him. It was a heritance from my grandfather on my mother’s side, he built it when he was merely a teenager along with a couple of his friends and they were ever so proud of it so he passed it along to his eldest daughter.

He’s in it for the money, he always was. She was practically buying him.

My mother was at her wits end but she held on, for whom?

For me.

When I look on the situation I was in back then I felt a surge of guilt coursing through me, try as I might I just couldn’t get on my father’s good side. I thought about doing what he did but went against it as I know it would only hurt my mother more and I couldn’t do that, not to her. Not to my hero.

* * *

 

**Anna** **Østberg**

Winter. 24 December 2014

Connecticut, United States of America

Unknown Forest

* * *

 

“Please, have mercy.” He croaked out sputtering blood soon after.

I stood hovering over him clothed in a heavy winter suit.

If you could have looked at me back then you could immediately tell that I was a criminal. I was dressed in a leather winter coat with furs on the cuffs and hoodie, black trousers tucked into a pair of combat boots with the same colour and blood red scarf that covered not only my neck, but also half of my face.

The furry hood was atop my head hiding my auburn hair. My hands were covered in leather gloves that showed my fingers, a flip knife was resting firmly on my right hand.

“Whoever you are, please. I beg of you, show mercy.” Teal eyes glaring daggers into fearful brown ones. I’ve never felt more powerful in my life. There I was standing in the middle of a light snow storm deep inside an unknown forest with the man that had tortured both me and my mother to no end for years now he’s cowering for dear life. My grin was an evil one.

I spoke no words as my foot carried me forward towards the battered man before me. How did I manage to get thus far? Not sure. But I did it and I’m about to end it. Yes, I just called my father an _it_. Because he worth nothing more than the dirt he laid upon that day.

With every step I take he took two back, well, crawled. He left a trail of blood that contrasted so well with the white landscape, I best be quick for one could have spotted the trail from miles away.

When his back hit a rather large tree he could do naught but shiver, perhaps from the cold, perhaps from the fear. I do hope it’s the latter.

“Please.” He tried once again; I knelt in front of him placing the dagger beneath his chin to lift his head up so that our eyes met.

“Do you recognize me?” My voice was hoarse from lack of sleep and an over abundance of tiredness and hatred. I’ve planned for this day for weeks now and it’s going to happen. He shook his head and I tsk’d.

“Shame,” I taunted him, “-I was hoping that you will.” And that was the truth. I wanted for my face to be the last thing he sees before the end meets him. I lowered the scarf that was hiding his face revealing freckled cheeks and rosy lips that was pulled into a tight line.

“Anna,” He gasped; eyes wide in disbelief.  I pressed the tip of my knife closer towards his throat.

Leaning in close I align my mouth with his ear to whisper out the words that he used to say to me before driving the sharp tool into its target pulling back quickly letting a waterfall of blood to shower him. I was smart enough to step out of the way not letting any of his dirty blood touch me.

I pocketed the knife after I flipped it back in itself. Making sure I leave no evidence of my presence behind I left the scene calmly hoping that the snow will cover my tracks.

I felt no guilt. I felt no sorrow. I could only hope that my mother understands and still accepts me.

Hmm? What did I whisper? Well, I’m sure your clever mind could figure it out already.

_So be good for goodness sake._

* * *

 

_-End Transmission-_


	5. Invisible Wings

**[H:IR] Invisible Wings**

* * *

 

**Anna** **Østberg**

Spring. 6 April 2017

Beverly Hills, United States of America

The Grove

* * *

 

Now this is the life.

I sat inside my bright red BMW i8 with the hood down just enjoying the sun with a nice cup of smoothie sitting in the cup holder, the seat was inclined way back to provide great comfort. A sunglasses perched pretty covering my eyes, I used both of my hands as a make shift pillow.

I frowned when I feel that someone was blocking out the sun. “Do you mind?” I pop open one eye to glare at the culprit.

“You know, there’s a beach for a reason.” The car shook a bit as the other person occupies the passenger seat.

“Yeah, but it’s so far away!” I readjusted my seat so that it was back to its former glorious position. I caught my companion shook his head from the corner of my eyes I gave him a lop sided grin as I pushed the button to bring back the roof. “Ready?” He nodded slurping away at his beverage.

I never told anyone about that faithful day. I have changed completely, my bubbly and happy-go-lucky personality is still there I just added something into the equation.

After I went home from my first murder that day I told my mother everything without a hint of shame, regret or remorse in my tone of voice. To say I was surprised my mother let out a happy tear and gleeful squeal would be an understatement, I was expecting a slap in the face if not to be sent down that dreadful basement.

She grabbed me in a bear hug, moments later we parted for her to place a hand on my shoulder and the other was positioned in front of her heart.

“You should’ve let _me_ do it! Do tell, how did it feel?” That blasted woman, she was giddy with excitement as she pulled me to the living room. It took quite a while for me to end the story we practically skipped lunch!

“Ohh you’ll be like that hero, oh what’s his name, Robin Hood?” I chuckled still she held the same amount of humour as she did before this all happened, far as I remember that is.

“But Ma, I didn’t steal anything from anyone.”

“Ohh but you did! You stole someone’s life and his death was like a gift for me. Oh this is exciting!” Now I know where I got my bubbly personality from. Yup, my family’s a sick one but we’re still warm at heart I promise you.

“Merry Christmas, darling!” She added to only receive a face palm from me as a response.

We moved away soon after into another state before anyone found out of my father’s disappearance. We have chosen California, I always loved the place it was absolutely buzzing with activities. Beautiful, simply beautiful. We took almost everything with us and put the past behind us, but I didn’t stop there, oh no. His death was my first murder, first of many.

“Ey! We’ve past our destination!” He waved his hands frantically adding unnecessary drama.

“Calm down! It’s not the end of the world.” I took a sharp turn at the next corner nearly missing it.

Where are we headed? No where, just to the mall. No biggie.

Our eyes were darting here and there watching as the place was crawling with police, it’s amazing really. There were so many you could’ve mistaken the place for the police’s private mall.

“Kris, I said I wanted to go to the mall. Not the police station.” He gave a hearty laugh slapping his bear paws on my back before walking away. I could only pout, slouching my shoulders to add dramatic effect before following him.

Kristoff is my companion’s name, he was this tall blonde man who had a strange addiction towards carrots, with that kind of addiction I began to wonder why he hasn’t turned orange yet. The man has a great body built thanks to the countless amount of time he had gone mountain climbing, one of his many hobbies.

We found our favourite secluded café just at the end of the second floor hall of foodies, along the way I scanned the area we’ve passed for the target that I was told to find. No, I do not murder for fun ironically I find the idea sickening. Like my mother once said, “I am the modern day Robin Hood.” I brought those no good doers into justice myself by lessening their number.

The police were roaming the mall for two possible reasons: one is that they are after me and two they are guarding the state’s jewel. Not an actual item, obviously I cannot murder an item, it was a well protected super model. Apparently this one isn’t as snobby as the rest of them are, I’ve never seen her on magazines or any other media though I was too busy bringing justice on my own table.

I’ve only seen her picture once and it was from the side taken by a paparazzi around a week ago or so, through my machine and today’s technology I could get a basic image of what she looked like if the camera were facing her front. I’m not a hacker I’m a murderer, I cannot hack into the police’s AVIS or CODIS or whatever it is they used to get a victim or culprit match.

The same paparazzi that wanted her death had come to me to do his dirty work, I’ve only started to taking in clients requests just around, oh, 2 years ago, and ever since my first mission out business have been booming. I’ve been making as much money as Steve Job had perhaps more and I’ve been living comfortably out of it, not that I’m in a financial issue to start with but it’s just so good to gather your own profit rather than mooch up your mother.

My teal eyes looked back and forth I disguised my observation with child like fascination to the entire ordeal. The entire mall is covered with men in suit surely it wouldn’t be as hard to spot someone that is just out of place especially someone with that kind of hair.

“What are you looking at?” I shrieked inviting a couple of the bypassing officers, I blushed giving out a nervous chuckle and a smile to the suspecting officers before glaring at my laughing companion. I turned my head to do so but was met with rough chapped lips pressed onto mine.

“Never. Do that. Again.” Placing an accusing finger on his nose I pushed him back to his seat. He once again stuffed his face with baby carrots before responding.

“You seem very jittery, mind telling me why?”

I shook my head in a beat, “Just curious why someone needs this many police in one place just because a super model decided to shop here.”

It was Kristoff’s turn to shake his head he talked whilst his mouth was full, I could see mushed up orange of the carrot through his opened mouth. I cringed at the sight before scolding him, it was truly nasty.

“Sorry,” he muttered out after gulping what was left of the carrots, “-as I was saying. It’s not only the jewel that they’re guarding.”

I raised an eyebrow and cocked my head to the side, “You mean there are two jewels?”

“No, silly. Don’t you read the paper or watch the news?” He sighed an exasperated one. Honestly, as a criminal I should have paid more attention to the matter but alas I just found it all too much and boring, it wouldn’t help me with any case anyway. “There has been another murder and the police said that it happened just 3 days ago. Still fresh! So they’re looking for the culprit as well.”

I sipped on my mocha calmly, nothing new really. Been there, done that. The culprit was under their noses and the cops can’t even arrest her! What fools.

“Honestly, you need to pay attention more.” With a twinkle of amusement in his eyes he stood up placing a couple of bills on the table. “Come on, Marrie. I’m bored already. Hah! Rhymes.” I cannot believe the jokes this man has inside his little head. It was both endearing and annoying at the same time, I gave out a sigh and followed him towards other shops with a hot mocha in hand.

“Hi boy! Did you have fun today?” Trotting towards the young man in a wheel chair I bent over so I was at an eye level with him. He presented his signature grin before nodding furiously. “That’s good,” I patted him and stood up straight moving to the side to give the burly man space.

“You ready to go home, Sven?” He gave another furious nod before standing up and ran towards the exit. “Hold up! Hey, you’re going to hurt yourself _then_ we’ll see if you like it being in the wheel chair!” I could only laugh at the antic right before me.

Sven was Kristoff’s little brother, their age doesn’t differ much he was only 4 years younger than the bubble man. I chuckled at the nick name he really hated it, he once questioned me on my motifs for calling him with such unmanly name.

“Look at your muscles! It looks like children had blown bubbles into them!” I remember defending myself.

He likes the wheel chair, that boy. Not quite sure what was so fascinating about it but he loves the darn thing, in fact he loves anything that could help him move around _fast_. I waved goodbye at his care taker before taking off towards the car. It was a beautiful day and we thought going to the beach would be a good idea.

When I slammed the door shut Sven grunted behind us.

“What is it buddy?” He grunted some more giving his elder brother a funny look. “Right, your sunglasses. How could I forget!” He face-palmed before handing him the item.

It has been known for several years by the Bjorgman family that their youngest son had developed down-syndrome at such a young age. It was devastating to know yet their love for the little boy had never faltered, they got him help and put him on light medication and everything. Even their large number of cousins and relatives helped out with his issue, it’s just so nice to know that a family out there still cares for one another.

“You boys ready?” They both howled with cheering eliciting a laugh out of me, “Then let’s go!”

* * *

 

**Anna** **Østberg**

11.38 PM. Beverly Park, California.

* * *

 

As it turned out going to the beach was a bad idea on my part, especially when I forgot to put on an extra layer of sun block lotion.

My whole body felt like rubber as I climb and jump from roof to roof of the houses in the overly luxurious estate. I should’ve expected this from a very successful super model I could only play a guessing game of how many and what type of cars does she own.

I winced slightly when I landed on the roof across the home of said jewel. I flipped open my phone to make sure I had the right house after confirming that I did I pulled my tablet out of the small back I carried every time I go on a mission, I pulled up the jewel’s profile to read it through while waiting for her to come out so that I could map out her little palace.

A Norwegian beauty, huh?

I was half way done reading her little biography when I heard the _beep beep_ of a car being unlocked. I gazed upwards to have my mouth hanged open, slacked jawed.

Well I’ll be damn. My computer did no justice at all with this woman!

“Hva skjønnhet,” I breathed out leaning in closer to the edge of the roof to get a closer look at the beauty that I had to murder soon. I stared at her wide-eyed forgetting that I was meant to be unseen but there I was hypnotized by the sight of an angel with invisible wings.

The car drove off with a pair of teal eyes staring it down. It had disappeared a good 5 minutes ago yet I was still stuck up there on the same spot. What was a woman gotta do? She held so much beauty that I couldn’t do anything but dream of her in my arms, I didn’t even envy her charm.

A gust of wind snapped me out of my daze and with cat like movements I swooped down gracefully silently running for the house – no, mansion.

As expected to have in an estate as fancy as this one the security is very high but nothing is too difficult for this sinner to complete her job. It’s good to have acquaintance to help out on the field you aren’t familiar with, a friend of mine had set me up with one of his latest gadgets, that he designed and invented himself, that could help with breaking and entering a much more easier task.

All I had to do was put it next to where the door lock would be and punch in a couple of numbers and- it didn’t work.

I slapped my forehead managing to try the pin a couple more times before giving up and calling for the dear friend of mind.

“Hey there! How did it go?” A voice on the other line called out.

“Horrible, it didn’t work!” I flail my free arm up in the air to emphasize my statement even though the other party couldn’t see it.

“Hang on just. One. More. A-ha! Try it now.” Giving out an exasperated sigh I bent down and punch in the numbers again, the little machine started making soft whirring sound before the door clicked open. I was amazed. And annoyed.

“You could operate it from all the way over there?!” I swung the little bag I carried around and enter the domain. “You could have opened the door for me and make my job easier you know.”

“You’re welcome, Mar. I’m glad I could be of a help.” Sarcasm filled her voice when she spoke of the words.

I gave her a low chuckle before responding, “Thanks, Rora.”

“Aanytime, mon chérie.” With that she hung up. I groped the wall searching for the light switch and when I flipped it on I was greeted by a beige hallway. “Fancy.”

The house did look large on the outside you would expect the inside to be filled with large rooms that just felt empty, but no the soft glow of the light was really complimenting the beige theme of the house. I entered one of the rooms which happened to be the living area, it was _really_ cozy looking and I couldn’t help but jump at the square black leather couch. So I did just that.

I let out a content sigh, the comfort of the couch was enough to make me almost forget my mission. Almost.

I walked up the stairs that leads to rows of rooms, you could imagine just how long it took me to locate the jewel’s room. Honestly, the extra bedrooms were really unnecessary.

There was a door that was designed differently than the other, there wasn’t much difference. A big white and blue snowflake adorns the black door and that was about it so I figured that had to be the jewel’s room, I really need to learn her name.

I jumped back at the sudden burst of cold air that greeted me and it was complete with the chilling blue of the room. She must be obsessed, the last time I’ve seen this many blue was that trip to the beach when I looked at the horizon of sky and ocean. Though the room could be an ocean on its own it was well balanced with other colours such as purple, white, black and a couple more. A room for royalty that’s what it was!

Walking around I quickly took note of the room’s dimension I moved to where the window was so that I could calculate the height of the room to the ground when something caught my eyes, to my right was a wall covered in pictures that was placed to look like a collage.

My unconscious mind works then I stood there frozen with one of the polaroid pictures of her and what I could only guess as her parents looking very much happy in a place unfamiliar to me. I pocketed the picture and went back to work calculating nearly everything and measuring every kind of dimensions.

I was just going through her stuff in the living area when I heard a car parked in the driveway, panic doesn’t even begin to describe how I felt then. She wasn’t supposed to be home at this hour, I checked _five times!_ Her schedule was always the same so why the sudden change?

I scrambled to find a hiding place which wasn’t so hard since there were plenty of rooms to hide in, coupled with the logic that she wouldn’t check every single one of them I moved towards the room that was next to her own. I had to pass the kitchen in order to get to my destination but before I could even get out of there she was in. I jumped behind the counter hoping to whatever god there is out there that she won’t spot me.

In my haste I managed to knock down a couple of pots and pans, my heart stopped then I was sure I was busted. But alas she just kept on moving past the kitchen like nothing happened, I furrowed my brows in confusion but didn’t pay any mind to it anymore.

Once I deem the she was far enough away from the front door I bailed on trying to hide in one of the many rooms and just get out of there. Alive.

Imagine my relief when I get to the front door undetected. A beat later I had lost my heart for the second time that night for the lights have turned on without me touching the switches. Turning around I had yet, once again, lost my heart and breath for what stood before me couldn’t have been human. No, she was out of this world.

The beauty that was this model stood there with her head cocked to one side not a sign of fear in sight but her eyes shone of interest and pure curiosity. She was dressed in casuals, a white blouse coupled with a light blue jacket along with a black skin tight trousers. A black band of a bracelet adorns one of her wrist whilst the other housed a simple watch. She looked absolutely stunning, but her next word stunned me even more.

“Intruder!”

* * *

 

_-End Transmission-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> I do hope you like what I did with Sven here.
> 
> So many of Frozen fan fiction had made Sven into humans and dogs, or other form of pets, but I'd like to portray him as a disabled fellow something I've never seen anyone did before and I think it fits in perfectly.
> 
> I'm aiming for difference in this fiction, I hope I've achieved that thus far.
> 
> Want to know when the next chapter will be out? Go to my tumblr (strideeout) and check under the tag H:IR.


	6. Obscured Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -WARNING-  
> Nothing to worry about just a mild use of swear word.
> 
> A/N
> 
> Someone mentioned on FF . net about the down syndrome issue from previous chapter(s), I'd just like to apologies for that.  
> I was exhausted and have lack of knowledge about the matter, I haven't touched anything biology related books for 2 years and it just escaped me. 
> 
> Have I made any other mistake(s)? Do tell! It'll expand my knowledge and better my writing skills!

**[H:IR] Obscured Vision**

* * *

 

**Anna** **Østberg**

Spring. 7 April 2017

Beverly Hills, United States of America

12.49 PM. Beverly Park

* * *

 

That damned bi – hang on, am I allowed to swear here? ….I am? Alright then, - bitch!

Don’t trust your eyes, I tell ya it’s worse than hallucinogens!

She looked so calm, so very calm and she brought an air of child like curiosity, it was even present in her eyes and her features! _Then_ wouldn’t you know it a second later that child was turned into a rape victim. Not that I raped her! It was just that her face and reaction resembled those that did get raped.

I flopped around like a gecko on fire – oh Gods, _ew!_ That was the worse simile I could ever come up with! Nahstee! – my hands flail in the air like one of those inflatable tube man, also known as air dancers, I couldn’t see it but I’m sure my eyes bore a shock expression that I felt that night, morning? Complete with wide-eyes and mouth slightly agape.

Could you imagine someone, a stranger nonetheless, standing right by your front door looking around left and right frantically for a way out, when it was clearly there right in front of their eyes, hands flailing about and a look of utter shock and humour, for the watcher, on their face just pacing in that same place for what seemed like _hours?!_ Wait, did that even made any sense?!

The next thing I knew I heard the sweetest giggle ever emitted by a human which later erupt into laughter. I wasn’t surprised; she was a helpless angel after all. However, I am annoyed I turned around to glare at her, how could she laugh at my expense knowing that I was an intruder who – made a fool of herself by putting up a show.

I was about to cover my quickly blushing face with my hands when I noticed something silver and shining were held up with her other hand that wasn’t busy covering up her mouth. Oh that’s adorable, that’s really – hang on a minute!

I squinted my eyes and couldn’t believe them, I felt like I was on fire that was fed by embarrassment.

Ladies and gentleman, in her hand right then was a phone, with a camera, that was rolling, I could tell, it had the little red light beeping.

Her laughing ceased and she saw where I was staring at, a shy smile found her face as she fiddled with the offending item. She was about to put those away when I lunged at her trying to grab for the device. She screeched and made a mad dash for the upper floor.

“Hey, wait! Let’s make a deal!” Now what kind of a deal could I possible make with her? She was filthy rich and could possibly get anything she wanted. I was at lost, what could I give her? A kiss perhaps – wait, _what?!_ Brain, not now!

She reached her room before I could even grab the end of her braid.

“Ow!” That cursed woman slammed the door to my face! I grabbed my nose trying not to cry. My hearing sharpened when I heard another giggle coming from the other side of the door.

I growled and started banging away at it. “How dare you slam the door to my face squashing my nose and record my stupid little drunken chicken dance! You give me that phone _right now_ and I will delete said video or so help me I will come back with buckets of ice cream, sweaty socks and eggs _combined_ and shower you with it!” I heard a little yelp followed by a squeaks, it sounded like I scared her skin out and she jumped on the bed.

“I can’t hear you!” The voice replied and by the Gods of Valhalla, that voice should be illegal!

I snapped out of my trance faster that time and scowled at the door my banging resumes. “How dare you lie to me! How else would you able to reply to my rambling?!” The nerve of this so called super model, this was the claimed America’s greatest influence? The exact same one that had built numerous amount of orphanages and hospitals across the country? I couldn’t believe it, she’s too childish! More than _me_ even and that’s saying something!

I huffed when I got no response so I just stood there with my arms crossed not knowing what to do next. This was my first time having an interaction like this with my future victim, I was so careful before but she had caught me off guard with the whole coming-home-earlier-than-usual schedule.

I head a click of the door being unlocked and it opened gently just a sliver enough for a certain platinum blonde headed woman to peek out into the hallway, I cocked an eyebrow staring at those hypnotizing blue eyes she squeaked and slammed the door again when she saw me.

I don’t know whether to be confused, amused or scared.

Confused because she was acting in a way that I would most of the time and it just seemed unlikely for a woman of her stature.

Amused because of the same reason and I do find her child like behaviour refreshing and infectious, is that how other people feel around me?

Scared because I was caught in the act of breaking and entering.

Now I just stood there not knowing what to do, I had most of the house plot out and mapped now all I need to do was escape the domain and be on my merry way however now that the owner of the home had caught me on tape I cannot risk her getting me arrested, not that I’ve come this far without ever being spotted once.

What was I to do? I’ve never held anyone captive before. Should I start now?

I shrugged and moved away from the door towards the kitchen, I could really use some drink and I’m pretty sure I saw a bottle of Smirnoff just hanging around in one of the open cabinets. I poured myself a drink nonchalantly sipping at the clear beverage, I cringed slightly at the burning sensation but continued to drink nonetheless.

Out of the corner of my eyes I caught a glimpse of the white haired beauty peeking from her hiding spot just behind the wall. She seemed shy as she gave me a small smile her head was hung low her eyes fleeting from the wooden floor of the kitchen and back to me. I couldn’t help the smile that crept across my face.

She’s adorable. Very cute.

Gently placing the wine glass to the counter top I approached her, it just seemed amusing that she was not scared that a complete stranger had entered her home. It was even stranger that I had no intention on fleeing the area as well, there’s just something about her that draws me closer.

She didn’t even flinch when I reached my hand out to her it seemed that her focus was on the small golden chain bracelet with my first initial on it that she was so interested in as her eyes were glued to them. I was about to open my mouth and speak when I heard police sirens out the door, both of our heads jerked towards the front door.

Colour was non-existent on my face. As I said, I cannot get caught now that I’ve come this far!

“Mess!” She suddenly said, I whipped my head back towards her confused. She points out back to the kitchen and repeated the word. I understood her and started thrashing about trying to make the place looked slightly destroyed but at the same time trying to stay quiet.

A series of knocks on the door sounded and I halted all movement, “Miss Hatlestad? It’s the police, you called us?”

I felt a pair of cold hands grabbed my upper arm I didn’t need to turn around to know who it was, we were the only occupant of the house.

She looked down at me with worrisome blue eyes and muttered out an apology, I once again understood her as she shows signs of regret for calling the police, God-knows-why she does.

“Upstairs to the left, there’s a fire escape. Hurry!” I stood there motionless just staring up at her with wonder in my eyes until she tugged at my arm and pulled me out of my daze.

“Thank you.” I told her and made a mad dash towards the direction she told me. It wasn’t hard to locate said fire escape it had a big red shining sign right above the door. I burst out and was immediately greeted by the cold night’s air, my cat like reflexes and black outfit allowed me to jump from roof to roof without a problem except for the nagging burn on my skin.

I was back on my original spot on the roof of the opposite house to hers, looking back I saw two police cars and two officers talking to the jewel. When they entered the house she looked out and our eyes caught each other. I hesitated for a moment before raising a hand to wave at her and she reciprocated with that small smile that I had fallen in love with, I pondered on smiling back at her but what’s the point? I had my red scarf hiding half of my face so I opted to give her a curt nod and fled the scene.

For someone who had cat like reflexes I nearly fell down a roof 5 times. What’s wrong with me?

* * *

 

**Anna** **Østberg**

Spring. 7 April 2017

Beverly Hills, United States of America

9.58 AM. The Hideout

* * *

 

I groaned into the palms of my hand as my elbows rest on the wooden table. My partner in crime was pacing right in front of me her emotions were juggling between ecstatic and furious, there is no telling who will come out with this woman.

“How could you be so careless?! You have been doing this for _years_ Marrie!” As I’ve told you, her emotions were juggling back and forth so I wasn’t really surprised when her next words were, “You are the luckiest girl _ever!”_

“Rora, please,” I dare take a peek from between my fingers, my dear friend was leaning against the table right in front of me with a goofy grin across her face but soon it was replaced by a scowl as she swatted my arms. “Hey! Behave.”

“I am behaving,” she crossed her arms, “- but do tell. How does she look up close?!” Damn be this woman, it should be illegal to get this confusing. Even _I_ was not that energetic.

“Forget that, did you get a clear map of her house?” I waved off my hand arrogantly really growing tired of the mumbo jumbo that she had to show me. Aurora gave me a nod and a smile as she retrieved her tablet to show me the clear picture of the rough map I made last night. She swiped her hand and the picture came out from her tablet to the big screen.

“Here is the first floor blueprint,” she flicked her fingers again, “- and here’s the second floor. Not much is up there but rows of rooms and by the way,” I looked back to her tilting my head to show my confusion, “- what happened to your bracelet?”

I tilted my head a little bit more before raising my right hand, my eyes nearly popped out of it socket when I realized that the accessory was nowhere to be seen. I slapped my forehead with the same hand mouth agape and eyes still pretty much in the same state.

“Now, relax. You must’ve dropped it somew- ow! Marrie!” Rora rubbed her upper arm that I had just attacked.

“Don’t tell me to calm down! It’s dangerous to tell a woman to calm down!” I once again buried my face in the palm of my hands and groaned, “I must’ve dropped it in my haze to escape the house!”

There were silence for a moment I grew very suspicious as Rora isn’t the type of girl to really allow for silence to take over any situation unless it’s completely necessary to remain quiet, so I parted a finger to allow sight of the girl and wouldn’t you know it she had a smirk across her face. I didn’t need to ask her ‘what’ my expression, though hidden, already presented that question already.

“You’ve got a reason to go back to that mansion and ‘search for the bracelet’ if you catch my drift.” The damn blonde winked her eyes at me but she soon regretted it as I slapped her upper arm once more.

A knock sounded at the glass door and there, stood by the doorway, is this little miss obnoxious’ boyfriend with that knowing smirk on his face.

“Ladies,” he carried out the ‘S’ getting a scowl out of me. “- who are we gossiping here?” He pushed himself off the doorway, placed his hands on his pockets and strode towards us.

“Be a man, Phil. Gossiping is not what your kind do.”

“Not unless ladies are involved.” He gave us a wink before continuing, “So, who are we talking about here?”

“The Jewel.” He raised an eyebrow.

“You mean that white beauty?” Rora and I gave him a slow nod and he let out a howl of laughter. We both gave each other a strange look before returning our gaze to the well built man. “Whoo!” He wiped a non-existent tear from the corner of his eye.

“What’s so funny?” I questioned with a raised brow, this man is just as strange as his girlfriend. To make him laugh is the same as to take a step, easy. He practically laughs at everything and needs no reason too. Makes one jealous of how he always seem to be happy without even trying, though no one envied him of his strange nature.

“Perfect for one another.” One of our good friend, Belle, had commentated one day.

“Oh nothing.” You see? What did I tell ya. “Hey Mar,” I looked to him with questioning, suspicious and judging eyes and I didn’t even bother to cover it up, “- when you meet her again, kiss her for me.”

Guess who just lost his breath.

* * *

 

**Anna** **Østberg**

1.27 PM. Toast Bakery Café

* * *

 

It’s not that hard really, I mean you could have easily forgotten the idea of school and other unnecessary work you could even forget the faces of people you’ve merely met a day in a business fiesta, but somehow that is not the case with this woman.

It’s insulting, to say the least, that the great Anna Østberg was easily distracted by a mere well sculpted being. It hurts to know that it only took a pair of pretty eyes and a cute little smile to sweep me off my feet, with the years of building walls and keeping people at a distance I should be able to ignore any charm anyone has to throw at me. But, alas, all this forsaken woman had to do was bat her eyelashes and let out the cutest giggle she could muster and I’m flying on cloud seven. Embarrassing!

A great criminal such as myself should be able to take control of her emotions, to not give in quite so easily at the hand of lust. I kept on telling myself it was the pent up emotion and nothing more, I had Kristoff and need nothing more, but yet he has never elicit that spark of wonder and attraction people had often describe by his touches and kisses.

In fact, I got them from the person I was meant to murder and I didn’t even touch her. Not a single hair of that beautiful platinum blonde locks had touched a skin on my body, how was it that she was able to invite such a conflict within me without muttering a single word that would normally let out such confusing emotion.

There was a swirling storm inside of me, I’m caught in the middle of a frozen fjord and I have two options.

One, I do my job and accomplish it as always. Received the money that the client had offered me and carry on as normal.

Or two, I drop the job and try to pursue the jewel and try to set myself straight.

Groaning doesn’t help solve the problem but that’s what I did anyway, dropping my head on my hands with the elbows resting on the table dangerously close to the edge. I closed my eyes and try to balance out the pros and cons.

The first option would be much easier however, knowing myself, I would felt a great loss and that would hinder my performance and I just couldn’t afford that if I plan on staying alive until the end of time.

The second option brought me to a conclusion where I can live a comfortable life with her but I would need to get a job and that is hard without the proper diploma or degree to carry it out.

I once again found myself stuck with the same option. Should I give up sanity or would I give in to manual labour?

The idea of working harder than my current job required me to made me cringe and the former option seems to be a better one at the moment. But then I thought about just how beautiful her icy blue eyes were and – ouhh. I’m getting no where.

I felt someone poke the top of my head and I couldn’t be bothered to look up and find out who it was, since I came here alone, so I just bat it off and carry on groaning.

“Someone just lost a diamond.” I didn’t need to look up I could already guess who’s voice that was. I was in no mood to interact with anyone so I opted to cross my arms on the table and lay my head there sulking away, that is until I felt someone nudge my arm.

The scent of freshly cut grass and pine is a familiar one to me so I didn’t hesitate to look up and pat the young man on the head.

“Hi Sven,” He gave me a broad smile looking very happy that he got a reaction out of me, “- do you want some hot chocolate?” He nodded his head vigorously; I raised an arm to get the attention of the waiters and ordered one for the spritely young man. “What are you doing here?” I spoke up when the waiter had gone away.

I slammed back my hand to its former folding position on the table so fast it made a banging noise and just as quick I turned my head towards the blonde man in front of me casually sipping on his heated beverage with squinted eyes. He sputtered chocking on his own drink making me go wide-eyed at the though of how painful it must be.

It took him awhile to regain his breath and when he does he copied my movement and squinted his eyes extra tightly so that it formed a thinner line than what mine was. “It’s a public place, can’t I just sit here and have a drink?”

I squinted my eyes back making an even thinner line than his, “There are plenty of empty tables left in this quaint little café.”

He returned the jest with an even thinner line of his eyes I could barely see his irises, hell, I could barely see anything from the state of my own eyes, “True, but it would be rude to leave my girlfriend to drink here alone.”

We both had an intense stare off in silence and as time ticks by I got tired so I tried mimicking the Chinese accent. That elicited a loud howl of a laugh from him.

I smiled returning my eyes to its former glorious state before I really started to turn into a Chinese person. No matter what my mood is this man seems to have a talent for returning it into a smile, he’s such a great lover and friend.

I frowned thinking back on my previous thought and all of that worries and troubles was back in motion just swimming in my head.

“Oy,” I once again look up and I found myself looking into annoyed and slightly worrisome light brown eyes. “- stop sulking. Your forehead do that wavy thing,” he motioned his fingers to draw small circles in front of his own forehead, “- and it’s very unsettling.”

I didn’t respond to him as I found my way back into my thoughts bubble and refuses to resurface for more than a mere second. The annoyed man seems more irritated by this as he huffed and rest his chin on the open palm that had the elbow resting on the table. His free hand tapping a rhythm and his eyes flew upwards, he’s clearly thinking and this is usually end up with him getting hurt.

“I got it,” he snapped a finger getting me out of my bubble momentarily, “- wanna hear a joke? Hey, this is a good one.” He quickly added when he heard me groan.

It appears that he took my lack of response as a green light to move on, “Okay so, Mississippi gave Missouri a New Jersey, so what did Delaware?” I raised an eyebrow when he gave me one of those expectant look across his face, pausing for a moment before he finished the ‘joke’, “- I don’t know, Alaska!” Even Sven face palmed at that.

We’ve gotten out of the café and just started to wonder around town I was still deep in the ocean and didn’t want anyone to rescue me. Thankfully Kristoff had stopped worrying about my lack of enthusiasm and shouting as he busied himself with taking care of Sven, making sure he didn’t get into trouble.

We walked to the park, it was unusually crowded that day as I saw a group of people surrounding someone taking pictures and talking above one another. I paid it no mind and walked along, Sven hard ran off into the lake and Kristoff was hot on his tails yelling something about planktons and sharks. I shook my head at the antic and continue on walking absentmindedly.

It couldn’t have been two minutes when I found myself lying on the ground facing to the sky, only it wasn’t the sky that I had looked up on, it was a different kind of sky.

Remember when I told you to not trust your eyes as it was worse than hallucinogens?

You better believe me now when I said that as my vision was obscured by the blue sky of warm curious eyes.

* * *

 

_-End Transnmission-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> I've failed to mention that you won't be hearing from Elsa's point of view for a while.  
> I've created this story to be heavily focused on Anna.


	7. Getting A-Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just graduated high school yesterday!  
> This is the last chapter for a while for I'll be gone from tomorrow (21 June 2014) through to next week (28 June 2014) for a wedding event and graduation farewell thing.  
> I was going to make this longer but graduation preparation had stole my time so I hope this will do for a while.  
> Cheers!

**[H:IR] Traitor, Ahoy!**

* * *

 

**Warning**

Nothing too serious just a decapitated head is all.

* * *

 

**Anna Østberg**

Spring. 11 April 2017

Beverly Hills, United States of America

Ludengard Mansion

* * *

 

It’s perfect!

…no, I take it back. It’s not my colour, why did I even bother buying it in the first place anyway?

Maybe this one? A nice calf-length strapless cocktail black dress? Would this be too much for a first date?

A small smile played on my face at the thought of going out on a date, that’s what I was fussing about all morning. You’ll never know how true someone’s words are until you experience it yourself.

I eyed the dress in my hands and twist it around in front of my body looking into the mirror and picturing myself dining inside a class A restaurant with a beautiful young maiden, just imagine the rumours and gossips that would undoubtedly fly through the air in mere seconds after we poke our food.

Just think: clumsy old me in a classy restaurant? Oh my.

Why yes kind sir, I would love to have a sip of your finest wine please. Oh not too much, I’m driving you see! Who this? Why this is my lovely companion, don’t’ you know her?

I snapped out of my daze and realized that I still had the dress clutched to my chest and my hands up in the air in a arrogant manner even my head was held up in the same fashion. I turned around to see the intruder that had pulled me out of my day dream, the giggles were emanated from none other than my mother herself. I lowered my hand and glowered at her with reddened face.

“Oh my little girl is in love!” At least she had the gal to cover her mouth with both hands.

“Hilarious, mom. I think the children next door could use a clown for their birthday party.” I gibed pulling the dress out of its hanger and rest it carefully on the bed.

“Oh! How insulting.”  She mocked offence placing a hand over her heart whilst the other remained hovering near her mouth. She walked over to me and cupped my cheeks, loving grey eyes looking down with a warm smile decorating her aging face. “You seem to really like this Kristoff fellow.”

Kristoff! I’ve completely forgotten that I’m taken!

However, it didn’t feel like it though. I’ve only seen him as a good friend and I really don’t want to lose him but then-

“You’re frowning. Why are you frowning?” One of her hand left my cheek to brush away a stray strand of hair. I gave her a reassuring smile, at least I hope it is.

“I’m okay mom, just nervous is all.”

“Liar.” I frowned even more at her words thankfully she elaborates, “- you’re never this happy about going out on a date with him.” Suddenly her eyes went wide and she left her mouth agape, it appears that she was slapped by realization, “You’re cheating aren’t you?!” 

I mimicked her facial expression minus the slightly ajar mouth, “Mother, what?! No! This is – I’m not going out on a date! Just a friendly hangout is all!”

“Liar!” She brutally poked my nose ‘til my head was tilted backwards. I swatted the offending finger away and stepped back rubbing my now Rudolf like nose whilst glaring daggers at her. Before I could retaliate, however, she puts on a saddened face. Grey eyes pleading at me, pulling at my heartstrings my entire body slackened and my gaze softened, the last time I saw her with that expression was when she reminiscent about the past, which we both did promise to leave it where it belongs.

She opened her mouth to speak but I stopped her immediately, not out of disrespect but to spare her out of speaking about the forsaken subject that will surely lead to more tears and quiet sobs. I knew what she was about to say, it’s in regards of my so called late father as you might have remembered I mentioned before that he became a drunkard and likes to bring home an extra pair of vaginas.

I shuddered at the memory often times I wouldn’t go back down that road again and it was quite easy for me to take a step and forget the matter however it’s a different story for my mother.

“You don’t forget your first love,” she had once reasoned, “- even though that love turned into your greatest nightmare.”

Spare her a room, you too would wail and mourn at the lost of your heart that was repeatedly beaten down and cracked.

Above all good that it has to offer I have never condoned to romance. Not once.

My job requires for me to remain focus, agile, clever and brave all of which that will surely be robbed off me if my mind were a muddy puddle that was clouded by love. At some instance I would agree that love is weakness we are required to balance out between good and evil that lives in ourselves, to understand when to use what emotion, to carry out drastic measures, to not let anything be a blockade to our path, to be a master of our emotions and not the other way around.

It takes practice, I understand, but with the years of experience my mother had to cover up her true self it shouldn’t be that hard, right? I mean, even lil’ old me could do it I have no doubt that my mother couldn’t carry out the same task. Yes we are all different, we have varying level of pain endurance. Such a simple thing yet many fail to understand.

What am I doing teaching you a life lesson? This is getting out of hand!

I heard a giggle coming from across me and I looked up to see a mass of platinum blonde hair staring at me with amused eyes. I looked at my surroundings with wide eyes whipping my head from left to right and back front again I even looked up and sure enough there weren’t any sign of glow in the dark stars that had adorned my ceiling, it was simple beige ceiling bordered with black, well, border. Not a silly looking star in place.

The room itself was lovely and chilled, there is a bar to our right and we sat in a nice cozy booth. One question popped up in my mind.

How on Earth did I get here?!

The giggle evolves into a small laughter and I swear to dear Gods that my heart melted right there and then. I watched the way the corner of her eyes wrinkle when her smile broadens and a dainty hand was raised to cover her small lips, I’ve taken notice on how my heart dances to the beat of her melodious laughter as my body tenses and relaxed at the same time.

It was intoxicating and if we’re living in a world where the government takes things _far_ too seriously I’m pretty sure the jewel right before me would be placed in her own jail cell for possessing such a potent drug.

“You drove here, silly.” I’ve heard her spoke before however I was in a panicky state that I was unable to really digest the voice that transferred from her cute rosy lips onto my deafen ears, the sound of my rapidly beating heart obscured the voice slightly I was pretty sure I am close to passing out.

“Oh,” I replied pathetically still trying to grasp the fact that it only took two accidental meeting to get us to where we are right now, far too good to be true, “- where are we?” If her broad smile could go any wider it just did.

“Morton’s The Steakhouse.”

“Oh,” She giggled once more, it must have been a while since I was staring at her faltering smile before I felt a warm presence covered my left hand.

Be still my heart, it’s just another hand.

“Are you okay? Do you want to go to some other place?” Someone call 911, I think I just heard my heart explode! She squeezed my hand!

I stammered out an answer hoping that she would understand but to my displease, she doesn’t. She shook her head and state out that she did not understand what I had just said. Maybe I should slow down?

“I’m sorry, I’m deaf.”

I know, I’m such an idio- wait, what?!

* * *

 

**Anna Østberg**

Spring. 11 April 2017

Beverly Hills, United States of America

19.52 PM. Morton’s The Steakhouse

* * *

 

“You’re serious, aren’t you?” I suppressed a giggle trying to maintain a calm composure and swallow the steak in my mouth.

Elsa, with a very adorable innocent gleam in her eyes, nodded her head gently but still with enthusiasm confirming her previous statement, she flashed me a very lovable smile the exact same one I remembered from a couple of nights ago.

I chuckled before giving her my response, “Wow, but you speak so well and how are you able to respond to people? Oh, how stupid of me you must have some sort of machine that you use to hear don’t you? Wow sometimes I forget that we live in a modern world where almost everything is possible and – oh! I’m rambling again, I’m so sorry! I do that a lot and just found it hard to stop and – I’m stopping now,” I ducked my head feeling the fire of embarrassment slowly creeping up my neck and onto my face occasionally giving her a glance, “- sorry.”

To my horror she had a very confused expression on whilst staring at my lips.

Hang on a minute!

Why would she do that?

I saw her straightened up her spine before tilting her head to the side – oh, that’s so adorable! – a splash of confusion clearly colouring her features.

“’I speak well and how am I able to respond to people’?” She quoted my earlier rambling and all I could do was stared at her in confusion before sudden realization hit me like a flash of thunder, she read lips? To confirm my suspicion I nodded my head and wait for her to answer. “I read lips.” She smiled at me, the genius psychic, oh I feel smug.

I could only gape at her in awe, give me time, perhaps a lifetime, to complete what she had done thus far to live with her disabilities I don’t think I would accomplish it as well as she could, not even in another lifetime!

“Whoa, that’s amazing. You’re amazing.” I blushed even more for the compliment had escaped my lips before I could stop myself, then a light bulb flashed on inside my head, “Hey, let’s play a small game! I’ll call it “What Am I Saying?” Oh, come on, it’ll be fun!” I quickly added the last bit when I saw a giggle starting to bubble within her.

“Okay,” was her simple reply.

The rest of the dinner was filled with laughter and joy to be honest with you I had never felt so carefree in my life not even when I was on the rooftops accompanied by the clear midnight sky safe for the light sprinkle of stars. I’m truly at lost for words here I can no longer describe just how much fun I am having just sitting there  doing absolutely nothing but talk and play a simple guessing game.

I had always thought that joy and happiness could only be achieved by doing something grand and Oscar worthy not something as simple as dinner. There’s nothing spectacular about that unless you take your date out on a very romantic setting like on the hills of France, if France have any hills that is, and have a wonderful picnic under the stars whilst gazing on the light show of the city or have a lunch on a cruise ship in Holland whilst the sun was setting.

Here’s the second question: since when am I romantic?

During quiet moments I often caught her stealing shy glances down my way and by the time desserts had arrived my curiosity got the better of me, with a voice as calm as the ocean before a storm I asked her the obligatory “What’s wrong?” question with a slight humour in my voice.

She in turned blushed red, such a contrast with her skin, eyes following the movements of her own hand that was placing down a fork. The small tip of a pink tongue darted out to lick the stray whipped cream on the side of her mouth.

“Nothing,” the angel spoke softly I could barely hear her, I did manage to caught the hind of shyness in that tone of hers and was she ever so adorable I could just kiss her. Gods I hope I could.

I threw her a small smile of amusement before grabbing the napkin and wiped my mouth, there’s no need to be messy and sloppy on a good night such as this one, I’ll keep my tidiness in check along with my manners and rambling if just to give the jewel a night to remember and spare her the embarrassment of going out with a klutz such as myself.

I’d offer to pay but she raised a hand and insisted that she would treat me instead, she claimed that it would be rude to ask someone out to dinner and have the other party paid the meal instead of herself. With a blush that was growing redder by the minute she looked away stating, yet again, with a small voice, that this was her first time going out on a dinner date with a girl.

I couldn’t help the pride that swell in my chest, to become someone’s first anything is something of an honour to me. To give them the experience that they never got to explore in the past, giving them something new to think about and cherish in the future was just a delightful feeling.

I have a sneaky suspicion that she never went on a date in the first place and that I was truly her first, a sense of desperation crept in me as curiosity kept on pushing every other emotion out of the way I really wanted to ask her but I feel that it’s inappropriate so I held back, there’s always some other time. Right?

“I had fun,” she said once we were outside greeted by the cold night’s air, I’d offer to drive her home but alas we each brought our own car and it’s not possible that she wouldn’t leave hers stranded just like that, no one would leave their precious car unguarded for a long period of time in an open place. Plus it’s a Lamborghini, so, yeah, you do the math.

We bid each other goodnight and far thee well before separating ways.

Though it was a quick friendly dinner I just couldn’t help but think that it was our first official date.

The image of her cute smiling face with a light blush that contrasted so well with her pale marble skin burned heavily in my mind as I drifted off to sleep with a smile that night.

* * *

 

**Anna Østberg**

Spring. 12 April 2017

Beverly Hills, United States of America

The Hideout

* * *

 

“You know, we need a better name.”

“Well, you may come back to me when you’ve come up with one.”

“You seem chipper than normal.”

“And you’re against it?”

“Absolutely not, it’s quite, refreshing, to say the least. Murdered any evil conglomerate recently?”

I smiled at the prospect of putting, yet another, weasel back in its hole. Leeches such as those people don’t deserve to live unless they use their money for good, this is, of course, just my point of view but it appears that someone else is sharing the same thought as I do and I am more than happy to grant that wish.

“I’ve just had a good night.” Was my reply to her and thankfully she didn’t bring it any further than that, Belle is an excellent friend who can keep a secret very well so it wouldn’t be a surprise if everyone goes to her when they have a problem.

“She’s too good to be a crook!” Ladin, one of our thief, had commented the first time Belle came in to work.

It’s a true wonder how a person as good as Belle wished to work with us, she came into my doorstep one day, looking very much pale and sickly, told me she was looking for a job and wondered if I would like for her to become my maid. I took pity and brought her in as my personal assistant, she had been nothing but great thus far.

Don’t go blaming us when we first couldn’t trust her, she might as well be a secret agent but I assured everyone that that is not the case and she could be trusted. I know, I’ve done the lie detector test myself so unless she’s an exceptional liar then there’s nothing to worry about.

“How about: The Artists?” I crocked my head to the right and looked up at her, yes she is taller than me, everyone is. Dammit.

“What about them? And we don’t have any artist.” She flashed me a smile and a giggle.

“The name silly,” before I could even ask her to elaborate she already done so, “- I’ve taken notice that whenever you people do your work you’ve left some sort of mark on your target, or the place from where an item once stand in the thieves’ perspective, and I thought that it would make a perfect name. I’ve seen all of your logos and they’re very pretty.”

I racked my brain for all of these ‘logos’ that Belle was talking about and found her statement to be true. Yes, we all leave our own unique marks before we left, nothing too intricate just a simple symbol to indicate that we were there if we make it a large picture it would take time to draw and time is very precious.

“That would do very well. The Artists, ooh I like the sound of that!”

So we informed to the other that from this day forth we shall be known as The Artists.

The rest of the day went smoothly, Ladin and Eugene were off to snatch a couple of bags worth of gold bars that was imported to the States from Russia and a couple of guns that was meant to help the military in the war this year. Who knows what sort of war they were trying to win here.

The rest of us were either still planning their next moves or bask in the glory of their victory. I have asked Aurora to come into my office and talk about the deal with the jewel.

“You wanted to back out?!” As expected she shouted, thank heavens I remembered to sound proofed the room after her previous shouting stampede last month about failing to locate a certain target before it fled the country. “But Marrie, it’s a big deal and the payment is _huge!_ The old Marrie I know wouldn’t back out like this without a reason.”

“And you’re absolutely right! I’ve just found out that she wasn’t bad at all, in fact she’s quite the opposite.” I’ve told her of the things she had done in the past for our beloved country the exact same thing she told me last night, yep we’ve bonded very well that evening.

“I guess that’s fair enough.” She dismissed though I could see that her shoulders had slumped down ever so slightly due to disappointment.

“Would it be more fair if I told you that I’m in love.” She looked up with a confused expression before her face _slowly_ lit up along with the ball of fists to cover her face, on cue I plunged my index fingers into my ears and she let out a bloodcurdling screech of joy.

“I knew it I knew it I knew it I knew it-!” The three words were like a mantra to her as if she’s trying to convince herself that the news is real and this is really happening.

“Slow down, Rora. I wouldn’t do anything too hasty, besides I’ve only just met her.” I think I’ve adopted Belle’s dialect there a bit.

“Still!”

A bell on the door sounded and I couldn’t be anymore pleased with the interruption. Yes, a bell. You know for convenience, I don’t know it just sounded so nifty back then. I think I’m the only person alive to still be using that word.

Belle entered the room with a package in her hands she threw a curious glance at the bouncing Rora before placing said package down on my big mahogany desk, I’ve dismissed her before she could even question the situation and she smiled and nodded understandingly before leaving. I couldn’t be more grateful to have such an amazing friend and assistant.

“Open it!”

“Calm down!” So she never did.

I gave the box a little shake and placed my ear next to it wondering if I would find a bomb inside but that was unlikely to happen, our dear friend, Phillip, always makes sure that the packages were safe before it even entered the building any further. Fingerprints and all sorts of test were done personally by him and his minions before it could even reach it’s destination.

Hearing no familiar tick-tock or tiny beeping I opened it gently, inside were something that seems to be in a rough shape of a large sphere, approximately the size of a head. It was wrapped neatly by a soft white fabric that was thick enough to be a blanket but not long enough to cover an entire body, I gently reached in and untangle the mass.

Both me and Rora gasped in shock at what we saw.

Inside was truly a head, a decapitated one, of a woman with her mouth slightly opened and her eyes had gone wide with fear. One feature really caught both of our eyes.

She has pretty blue eyes and a head full of beautiful white hair.

* * *

 

_-End Transmission-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I like cliffhangers.


	8. Spot the Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> And I'm back!  
> Vacay was great but now it's time to get back to writing!  
> Whew this is a long one, 8 pages on Words!  
> Whelp, enjoy~

**[H:IR** **] Spot the Difference**

* * *

 

**Elsa Hatlestad**

Spring. 6 April 2017

11.59 PM. Beverly Park, California

Hatlestad Abode

* * *

 

The night was cool and breezy and all I wish for is to enjoy it with a nice cup of hot chocolate with a couple of marshmallow bobbing around in the warm chocolatey beverage.

I gave out a heavy sigh allowing for my warm breath to minggle with the spring air as I zoom pass the many houses in the neighbourhood to get to mine. As per usual, every Wednesday night, _he_ , who had called himself ‘The Scythe’, had summoned me for a ‘meeting’.

Only me, him and God knows that we didn’t sit down to discuss any photoshoot schedueling or prolonging a contract, he had trained me to become the tool that he wished me be. The whole ‘America’s greatest influence and great super model’ was a mere mask that I had forcefully wear for the past 11 years, I vaguely remembered being forced out of my house and into a dark small car that drove away into the shadows, taking me far from home and into the lands of ‘freedom’.

If this is freedom then I don’t want it, yes indeed my dream did come true but I had been used along the way. The promise was big and it was granted but to do so _he_ had to use a dirty and filthy way, it’s true that money speaks it held a power far greater than any force on Earth.

I miss my parents greatly last I saw them it was late evening and they had gone away for a meeting with their boss, or so they’ve told me, and promised to return with a platter full of Kurmkake that I love so much. My disabilites had caused me to become unaware of the forced rattling of the doorhandle and the hurried stampede of steps that carried the demon closer towards its prize.

The darkness was still there, it still accompanied me through the night and I had been living in great fear for that amount of time I was gone. My life was spared but my soul and sanity was not, _he_ had continuously beaten the living daylight out of me for the littlest raindrop I had allowed to seep into the house from a slightly open window. Just who is this ‘he’ exactly I am unsure myself but all I know is that he never show his face around me, or anyone for that matter, the mask he wore always covered most of his face leaving only his eyes to show.

But right now is not a good time to think of those shadows, it was time to think of something far greater that that. Whatever is darker than a shadow would fit in perfectly to describe the moment. Right there, i’m staring at her, stood a woman, just about my height perhaps a few inches shorter, who was clad in black outfit that hugged her form very well and a pretty simple red scarf that adorned her neck looking back at me with those oh so beautiful aquamarine eyes which had shock and fear swimming in them.

She looked exceptionally beautiful, her eyes was in a gorgeous shade of tropical waters that reflected a child like playfulness. I have no idea where I pulled that off from but it’s there and I’ve thought of it.

A thousand things in one, that would make a great movie title, is a perfect way to describe thee state of the inside of my head then. Her fear had seeped into my own head and heart as we both stood there motionless and judging the other.

My first thought goes to _him_ and how he would react with a strange woman being inside my home, correction: his home. I knew I had to get her out and I had to get her out _now_ so I did the first thing that came into mind. I yelled.

“Intruder!”

I wholly expected her to come charging my way and grabbed me to silence my scream. However, what she did next escaped my mind. She flails her hands in a comical way with eyes wide open and her mouth hanging in the same manner, I couldn’t help the smile that grew on my face. She was pacing back and forth perhaps trying to find a way out of the situation, it was just too much to miss out and I do wish to see this again in upcoming future when my mood is with the blues.

Silent as possible I reached inside my bag and took out my phone opening the video camera application to capture the moment. I watched the screen intently she was still madly pacing back and forth, I was recording for a good 2 minutes when I could no longer suppress my giggles.

She seems to take notice for I received a deathly glare so I sent her a sheepish smile before pressing the record button to stop the recording. As I was about to place it away back into my purse I took a glance at her just in time to see her really charging into me this time.

So, once again, I yelled, or more likely screeched and made a mad dash for my room.

That day I cursed the fact that I had chosen the furthest room to turn into my bedroom but I miraculously made it there just in time to slam the door to her face, I was sure of it for I felt a dull thud that indicates the door had hit something. The image of the door smacking her face turning her nose bright red made me giggle it was then when I felt the door rumbling as if someone pounded on it, I yelped once again and bounced on my bed so hard I was sure it squeaked under my weight.

I saw her shadow shifted slightly from under the door taking a guess that she could have yelled something to me, I informed her that I could not hear whatever it is she said and the pounding on the door returned. I watched under the door spectating the movement of her shadow intently laying still on my bed until it stopped moving.

She just stood there motionless and I thought she had enough and pulled out a gun or some sort of weapons so I buried myself deeper into the sea of pillows and blankets and called for the police.

I’m jumping ahead to the part of the story where they arrived, I was just peeking my head from behind the wall taking notice of the expensive wine that she took out and enjoying at the moment. It was, fortunately, the one type of wine that _he_ actually avoids to drink so I had no problem there.

She flashed me a smile as she approached ever so slowly as if I was a frightened animal. There was something about her that shines out ‘friendly playfulness’ that radiates from her being to my own and I couldn’t help but fell in love with the ocean that is her eyes, they are ever so beautiful and compliments her features really well.

I didn’t take notice on what she did next but I did notice her head whipping to the side facing the front door I too did the same and was shocked to see a flash of red and blue coming from the small window on the door.

“Mess!” I caught her attention and managed to received it however she looked confused so I repeated the word for it appears that I am unable to form any coherent sentences at the moment.

She thankfully understood the message and started to rampage around in the kitchen, I told her the nearest exit once I feel that she was far enough away I approached the door to greet the policemen.

I told them that all is fine that whoever had break into my home had fled the scene when I was hiding in my bedroom, they asked whether they could come in and check it themselves, safety reasons and all, I gave them the green light.

I lifted my head up to the sky and that was when I saw her perched pretty on the roof of a house opposite to mine, she looked like a giant cat crouched down like that I smiled and waved to her and she returned the gesture before disappearing into the night.

* * *

 

**Elsa Hatlestad**

Spring. 7 April 2017

Beverly Hills, United States of America

Hatlestad Abode

* * *

 

_Scythe: I’ll be gone for a full week, you behave now. You may use the extra money I placed in the kitchen drawer to buy yourself some food or spend it however, do not disappoint me._

_Me: I won’t trash the house or buy anything unnecessary, I promise_

_Scythe: Very good, I’ll see you in a week’s time. No further unless told._

_Me: Understood, have a safe journey._

I threw myself on the black leather couch with a huge smile on my face. Wow, a week full of freedom? Now that’s something I could truly be happy about, not only was _he_ gone but the studio had given me the same week to enjoy myself, a sort of ‘congratulatory’ gift from them for being Victoria’s Secret next model.

I raised my right hand up as high as it could go, the golden loop around my wrist slid down ever so slightly getting itself in a more comfortable position, it was a simple accessory with a small ‘A’ at the front, surely to be someone’s initial. I’ve found it lying amongst the strewn about pots and pan in the kitchen the other night whilst cleaning up the mess created previously.

I know that I should return it shortly after I found the item but I haven’t got the foggiest clue to where she was so I held onto it until I could meet up with her again, one day, hopefully.

I twist my wrist around and the golden loop glimmers and shines with the rays of the sun, I pulled my arm down whilst simultaneously giving a neutral sigh taking a glance at the digital clock perches nicely atop the fireplace. It was still high noon just a quarter after twelve I calculated the time it will take me to arrive at the nearest park, shouldn’t take long and with that conclusion pulled I hopped off the couch, took a bit of the extra money from the drawer and head off to said park.

I deliberately drive as slow as traffic would allow me it was just such a beautiful day and what a waste it would be worrying about unnecessary things, I stopped by a small café to get myself a nice cup of hot cocoa to accompany my walk.

There are, of course, a downside to being a famous persona, the paparazzi. It didn’t take long for them to find me it seems as I had only walked for no more than a couple of minutes, I just reached the middle of the park where the fountain is when suddenly a flood of camera blitz and talking tornadoes started to crowd around me. It’s a good thing that I have no fear being in a crowd otherwise I would probably end up in the hospital right about now.

Everyone was talking above one another thus making me unable to detect a single thing anyone is saying, lips are moving far too fast and I couldn’t make heads or tails out of any one of these rambling pairs, I just stood there dumbfounded not knowing what to do. I raised my free hand murmuring a “gotta go” an occasional “sorry” and a well known “no comment” as if I was just caught red handed doing something illegal when I just went out to grab a cup of coffee.

I scooted and nudged my way out of the mob walking backwards keeping an eye on them, they too seem to move closer to me but ever so slowly and I’m grateful for the slight personal space I’m getting. I turn around to take on a full sprint out of view but managed to bump into someone else instead.

I propped myself up on my hands as to not slam my face onto the person below me, my coffee had flew away somewhere over yonder. To say it was a shock to literally bump into her that day at that spot was an understatement, to say that I was surprised to see red right below me would be a mistake.

As of that moment I am laying face down on a soft mound of body that had cushioned my fall. The shocked, but friendly, aquamarine eyes that looked up at me seems familiar and it sure didn’t take long for me to take notice of the attention the paparazi, that had stubbornly following me, had given us thus prompting me to move at a lightning speed to get on my feet helping the girl up.

Our eyes locked on one another never leaving contact for a second until I heard an exceptionally loud scream coming from one of the reporter it seems, I shook out of my trance and taking in our surrounding. Without even thinking twice I took one of her hands and run, run run run as fast as we can out of view from those prying eyes.

We were silent, all except our heavy panting, along the way. I took the lead dragging her to the corner that would take us deeper into downtown, I had ran out of ideas on where to go until she took the lead and pulled me into a secluded area in an alley between two towering buildings. We stood there motionless with our backs against the wall listening in for the paparazzi storm. When we see and heard them past we threw a glance at one another quiet for another moment before bursting into a fit of giggles.

“Wow,” I managed to let out between panting breaths, “-I’m sorry for that. You might find your face printed on the front page news tomorrow.” I watched her intently, she let out what I assume to be another giggle before replying, “That’s was kind of fun, what an adventure and it’s only noon!” We laughed once more before throwing the other a shy smile and looked away.

She was about to say something but was cut shortly by a voice that called out to me, I couldn’t hear who it was but she could and I followed her gaze behind me I could see someone approaching us at a cheetah speed. She had a flushed look on her face and her short brunette hair was whipping around in the air a couple managed to glue itself on her slightly sweaty face, she held a microphone in one hand whilst the other was in a fist both swinging to help her keep her momentum when she reached us she was a panting mess.

“Hey,” she greeted us, “-I saw you two running just now, that was highly amusing.” We both shared a small laughter before our attention was brought back to the flushing redhead standing right beside me.

I cleared my throat slightly before introducing the two, “Nita, this is, hopefully, a new friend of mine – um,” I looked at the redhead sheepishly realizing that I have yet to learn her name, lucky for me she understood and just before she extended her hand towards Nita she gave me an understanding smile.

“Marrie,” call me weird but I don’t think that name fits her well, “- Marrie Ludengard, pleasure to meet you.”

“Please, pleasure’s all mine. A friend of Elsa is a friend of mine.” They both shook hands and smiled at one another, however Nita’s smile falters when she looked back and forth between Marrie and myself making us both very confused.

“Elsa,” she said sternly releasing Marrie’s hand, “- you specifically _promised_ me that whatever news happens to you I would be informed first before any other reporter!” She pointed an accusing finger my way leaning into me forcing myself to lean back slightly.

“But, um, there’s no news that I have for you,”

“Lies!” She straightened up and points her fingers back and forth between me and Marrie, “- then what is _this_ relationship?!”

I gaped and so did Marrie, we looked at each other with a blush and said not a word both feeling rather embarrassed. Our attention was brought back to the young reporter, I couldn’t hear Marrie but I was sure she was doing exactly what is was doing, judging by Nita’s amused expression, we were rambling.

Both the brunette’s hands shot up as she giggled trying helplessly to calm the both of us down.

“Hey now,” she began, “- I’m just teasing, but seriously, Elsa. _If_ you two did get together I want to know first!” and with a last accusatory finger jabbed into the air at our general direction she fled leaving us to gape and blush even further.

I didn’t know what to do then I’ve never been exposed to such an embarrassment before especially in front of the person that I like, hang on a second… like? Have I fallen for the tropical angel standing next to me? Is the feeling even there and real? It was to be questioned for it’s a fact that we’ve only met twice and it was both by pure accident judging from her reaction on the first night that we met, that is.

I fiddled with my fingers still contemplating on what to do my back was to her so I wouldn’t be able to figure out whether she was speaking to me or not, I was just about to apologies and fled the scene when I felt a tap on my shoulder. My body tensed slightly at the touch but I managed to calm down enough to turn around and face the fiery redhead.

My breath was immediately caught in my throat as I fixed my gaze on those beautiful aquamarine eyes, she was the true definition of freedom for I felt that way from the short time I had with her. Giddiness filled my being awaiting to what she had to say next, I waited patiently still fiddling with my fingers.

Say something.

“That was fun.” She finally spoke with a smile, “We sure meet in a funny way.” A chuckle, I’m sure of it. I nodded my head absentmindedly not letting out a single voice, it seemed that she didn’t even expect me to reply to her as the only thing she did was nodded her head once and bid me farewell. I remained silent but gave her a small wave when she did the same prior, I watched as her beautiful red locks flowed and dance with the spring air as the beholder ran away and out of sight.

It was when she turned the corner that I snapped out of my daze and realized one thing: I’ve yet to return her bracelet. With a new found energy I made a mad dash towards where she had gone and found myself staring at nothing but strange people strewn about everywhere.

I felt a strange pang of longing and desperation upon realizing it.

I’ve lost her.

* * *

 

**Elsa Hatlestad**

Spring. 8 April 2017

Beverly Hills, United States of America

The Grove

* * *

 

“You cannot hide from me, Elsa.” He took a sip at his bubble tea, “- I can see the look of longing in your eyes, they are like an open book!”

I shook my head holding my own bubble tea with loose hands, “There is nothing to read off me.” I took a generous sip, the cool and flavourful liquid wash down the desert that was my throat bringing me great relief for I have been wanting something much cooler than the weather right now to drink ever since I’ve stopped running, yet again, from the paparazzi this morning.

My companion squinted his eyes in a judging manner scrutinizing me under his gaze but I’ve been exposed to such a glare for so many times that it does not affect me at all, well, perhaps a bit. In my slight discomfort I balled one of my hands and brought it up to hover over my lips and cleared my throat.

“When are you going to tell me who this person is?” He questioned eyes still trained on me whilst his lips searched frantically for the straw, he looked like a horse in heat and I had to suppress my giggles with the same hand.

“Right after you tell me who _she_ is.” I challenged back, true since childhood we’ve been friends but as any other friendship does one have a secret that they’re unwilling to share and this is one of those secrets. I witnessed his shoulders slumped in defeat, it’s a great mystery as to why he was so unwilling to tell me, one of his closest friends, the name of the woman that had caught his heart.

He mouthed something, well to me he is, in fact everyone is, and I tried my darn hardest to figure out what he was saying. I was half hoping to get a name out of that mumbling and after a minute of trying to figure out I frowned and he laughed. He mouthed nothing.

“You’re mean.” I said under my breath.

“So-“

“No you’re not.”

“But I truly a-“

“Proof it.”

“I bought you a-!”

“Not enough proof.” And it was his turn to frown.

He puffed out his chest and raised his chin, now he looks like a haughty camel.

“My dear lady,” I raised my eyebrow, what is he up to now? “- it would be a true honour of mine if you could join me in tonight’s ball concerning the coronation of our beloved princess. Princess Elsa.” I cocked my head to the side, smiled and giggled. He relaxed his posture before giving me a smile of his own.

“Come on,” he began again nudging me on the shoulder, “- don’t you think I know that you’ve become the next Victoria’s Secret model? You went so far, Elsa! I’m so proud to be your friend.” He stood up and gave me a loving hug, I giggled once more and returned the friendly gesture.

When we parted he claimed to have someone to meet back at home, it appears that his big family has come down to visit and is ever so sorry to leave me alone. I told him that all is fine and family comes first, with a last pat on my back he left the way we came.

It was a bright and sunny afternoon and only the second day of my freedom, that is if I could manage to escape the paparazzi, I gave a loud sigh and concentrate on the side roads of people coming and going swirling the bubbles inside of my drink. When I turned my gaze back towards the empty seat I was shocked, it wasn’t empty any longer, it was occupied by someone that could make my heart forgot it’s place in mere seconds. She greeted me and it took me an embarrassing minute to realize she was speaking to me.

“Hi – Hi me?” I stammered placing a hand on my chest to indicate further that I mentioned myself. She nodded. “Oh, um – Hi.” I returned her unfaltering smile.

“Fancy meeting you here.” I saw her watching me intently before letting out a giggle that I so dearly wish I could hear. I stammered once more which elicit more giggles out of her, I didn’t know why I stammered a lot today, was it the weather, was it the drink or could it be that her presence had reduced me to a bumbling mess?

Eventually I got my speech back and we talked for quite a bit right through to lunchtime and nearly into sunset, it was then that I gathered the courage to actually ask her out. I shyly did so complete with a brightening blush on my face and a downcast gaze, I had to keep my eyes on her though for my disabilities had prevented me to look away in embarrassment. Curses.

She had half her face covered with both hands with eyes as wide as a yawning hippo that were filled with excitement. With a loud and joyful “Yes!” she bounded over my way and gave me a strong hug, though a bit too soon to have such an intimate contact with the person you’ve just met I didn’t protest it, it felt warm and familiar so I did what came naturally to a person that was deprived of hugs, I nuzzled into it.

The scent of freshly baked bread and rosemary filled my nostrils and I welcomed it as well.

* * *

 

**Elsa Hatlestad**

Spring. 12 April 2017

Beverly Park, California

Hatlestad Abode

* * *

 

Allow me to tell you something about last night.

No, I’m not going to tell you the full detail I’m sure she’s already did so in her point of view, I’m just going to tell you just how amazing it was to finally be able to experience a “date night”.

Between high school and college I have never felt infatuated with anyone than I do with this young woman, whom I prayed to dear God that our age gap was not too far apart, she was a stunning and humourous redhead with a spark of life emanating from her.

She brought an air of childlike energy and a level of sophistication fit for a toddler but nonetheless she was a true personification of a person that had been living inside my head, the person I either wish to be or be with. True that she was far more energetic than the one living in my noggin but what is life if everything happens as you expected it to be?

We’ve bonded quite well that evening, I felt more open with her than anyone I have ever been and to gain my trust sure takes a lot however this strange young woman seems to just snatch it from me and claim it her own without even trying.

I wasn’t sure whether it was from the level of infatuation I had for her or that she truly had the talent to gain friends in a matter of seconds no matter how she met them. Either way I was glad that I had came home early that night even though she might broke into my home for a negative reasons, right now I just couldn’t find it in me to care. I was having fun and that’s all that matters.

We end the day on a good note and promise to meet each other again one day as we both joke that that is a high possibility taking into account at how we manage to see the other this week alone. It was inevitable. Life is surprising and I like it that way.

I slumped on my bed with a loud and contented sigh reminiscing the night in my head playing it over like a broken record. How could I not? It was one of the most memorable night I had in a while. My thoughts ran back towards Scythe and the life I had to endure once he returned. I frowned at the thought for a while before whipping the image out of my head.

Now’s not the night to indulge myself into one of the more bitter thoughts, I was to take a shower and go towards the living room to watch one of my favourite serial TV shows, with the subtitle on of course.

I didn’t hear it, of course I didn’t, but suddenly the door bursts open and in comes the other personification of the person living inside my head, my nightmare.

“You’re – you’re back.” And so soon at that, he wasn’t supposed to be home for another couple of days but alas there he stood and he brought an air of hatred and darkness with him, oh joy.

“And you’ve disobeyed me.” His voice was just as I remembered not a few days ago on the phone, heavy and gravely.

“I’m sorry,” I cowered atop my bed, “- I was just having dinner outside.”

“With a stranger, nonetheless.” I screeched when he suddenly closed the gap between us and slapped me with the back of his hand. The mask was still present on his face and oh how much I want to rip that off of his cowardly face so that I could identify him to the police. “Have I not trained you right?!”

I was about to reply but a hand was grabbing my hair and yanking me out of bed. I know where I was headed.

I pleaded for him to forgive me, to release me, and I promised to not disobey or displease him any longer but he didn’t believe me. Of course he didn’t.

He dragged me over to the kitchen and threw me on the marbled counter and tied me there spread eagled. My eyes were welled with tears and my head was throbbing, I trained my gaze up on the ceiling not wanting to watch what he was about to do.

It took him a while and I got curious so I dared to lolled my head to the side just in time for him to turn around. To my horror he was carrying a shiny butcher’s knife.

My eyes widened with fear and disbelief, a single night out for dinner and _this_ is the punishment I get? Death?!

I looked into his eyes silently begging him for forgiveness, tears once again decorated my pale face and my lower lips quivering. I let out a whimper hopping that he would find it in him to just release me, to have mercy. I tried to identify the difference between his eyes and those of demons I saw a lot in movies.

I couldn’t spot the difference.

The last thing I saw was the shining golden bracelet on my right wrist before I closed my eyes.

Pain doesn’t even begin to describe it.

* * *

 

_-End Transmission-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> As I've said before, I like cliffhangers


	9. Media Cage

**[H:IR] Media cage**

* * *

 

** Spoilers **

Elsa still has her head.

**A/N**

She livess!

I love how some of you think I’ve killed Elsa

Come now, I love the girl too much to end her so quickly :3

Besides we won’t have any story if she’s dead this early

Love the reviews; keep ‘em coming! =D

* * *

 

**Anna** **Østberg**

Spring. 12 April 2017

Beverly Hills, United States of California

The Studio (previously known as The Hideout)

* * *

 

“It’s not her.”

“Yes!”

I was sat on my office chair along with the all faithful Rora and Naveen standing right in front of me with looks of contemplation on their faces. I was about to ask what it was that had their minds filled with worries and draws such a serious look upon their faces, not even Rora usually pulled such an expression when thinking hard.

“Why the frowns?” My hands, that were raised in a fist pump due to my excitement, now joined together and rest behind my head. The two people sharing the same air with me at the moment weren’t exactly the quietest of the bunch, if they didn’t let out a sound they’re either: extremely exhausted, extremely sick, absent or thinking hard and when the latter comes into play they could usually crack a case easier than the pie everyone’s talking about.

“Her name’s Kida Nedakh.” Naveen said eyes and fingers scanning the file in front of him.

The name sounded oh so familiar, “Wait, Kida Nedakh? _The_ Kida Nedakh? The same one that explores the world and star in her own show “Words of the Wild?”

I saw Rora nodded her head and tossed a file from her tablet onto the big screen that takes up one of the three remaining wall, the other one was made entirely of glass that looks out into the expanse of the backyard. Sure enough what flashes on the screen was a digital promotional poster or sort that had a big green title at the top that reads “Words of the Wild” and a picture of Kida herself.

I cocked my head to the side and lowered my hand so that the blood may flow better to the tips of my fingers, “She looks, different. Like, not pale.”

“She wasn’t meant to be pale,” Rora tossed another file to the screen overlapping the joyful green poster, “- according to the medical reports we received back from the lab, yes we know someone, the girl had a disease called Vitiligo. This means that she has no pigment in her skin thus giving her patchy skin, she did go through a depigmentation process to remove what pigment she had left since Vitiligo will get rid of them anyway.”

“So _that’s_ why I haven’t seen her on TV lately!”

“Yes, exactly. However, Marrie, seriously?”

As she threw me a slightly wide-eyed expression I knew her serious demeanor was dropped and her old self was coming back, I hummed in a questioning tone to reply.

“Her facial structures and Elsa’s are completely different! I mean, look at their cheekbones!” Rora tossed two pictures, one of Elsa and the other of Kida, and stood them side by side. She wiggled her arms around to emphasize her words pointing out every differences the two bore, I couldn’t help the giggles that bubbles from deep within her movements were just too comical not to laugh at. Even Naveen stopped pondering on whatever it was that resides in his mind and took the time to laugh at the blonde.

Over the thunderous roar of his laughter Rora didn’t hear my own giggles and the two set off arguing with one another. I shook my head at their antics, that was when the bell to my office rang. I buzz them in and entered a very happy looking Belle, she always looks happy, she flinched slightly at the sudden commotion that infiltrated her ears, she stepped in eyeing the shouting couple as she did so.

When she reached my table her gaze fell on me and her smile returned, she outstretched a hand that held a plump looking white envelope.

“Your payment from the last job,” I received it with glee making my assistant giggle, I can’t help it the envelope was so fat and heavy! I couldn’t even remember what my last job was, however I remembered it vaguely being a simple job such as torturing someone out of their wits to get an information out of them, all I know was that there was money inside a sealed folded paper.

“Wow, this is a _lot_ for a measly task!” I beamed and quickly opened it only to have my eyes widened, I took out 500 from the pile and hand them to Belle who received it with much gratitude. “Don’t tell anyone.” I whispered out loud and she saluted playfully. I giggled at her.

After composing myself I placed the large dough securely inside my drawers and asked the beautiful brunette whether I had other clients’ request or not. She nodded her head and handed me a short document filled with the profiles of both client and target along with the description of what needs to be done.

I scanned each pages carefully seeming satisfied with the client profile I moved along towards the target profile, the picture alone made me rejected it.

“Whoa! Whoa whoa _whoa!_ No, Belle. Reject this one, I do _not_ murder children! What is wrong with this guy?!” A picture of an innocent child was beaming back at me, the toothy grin plastered on the slightly rounded face of a young man was adorable. How could a man held such a grudge for a sweet little one?

Hey, I, too, am not fond of children but that is no excuse to end their young lives!

I dropped the file and raised both hands, “Let me get this straight,” I began, “- I _do not_ and _will not_ murder the following: innocent people, children, pregnant women and sickly elderly.” Belle took note whilst nodding away.

“The sickly elderly is a new one.” She commented, I could only offer a shrug as a response. It only seems logical and fair, to me at least I’ve wondered why I didn’t put that on the list soon. Belle took the file and marched out of the room to reject said proposal dodging a flying fist on the way out.

Yes, the two rambunctious young adults were still at it, I’d question their energy storage however I have the same, perhaps larger, amount of energy as the two.

There are things that usually don’t make it on my list of “things to think about” but since the head gift episode I couldn’t stop wondering whether the little jewel was alright. The head came in this morning and luckily, for me at most, the lab only took a couple of hours to process every data we sent their way.

I opened the lab report Belle left behind, surprised I could even manage to focus with the war happening right in front of me, it states that the jawline and cheekbones, along with the eyes (ouch), were surgically changed. However, there were no sign of any postmortem injuries which I could easily conclude that the surgery was taken before her death which, I’m pretty sure, were done by force.

The thing that scared me the most is how much she resembles Elsa, there must be a reason for someone to do this. To frightened me perhaps? But why? For all the work I have done I was careful not to leave a single clue that it was I that murdered the man of a family.

A family?

The good side of me kicks in and starts to battle the evil. All this time I’ve never thought of the family of the person I was about to murder, not once I considered to how they felt when they found out that one of their beloved member was gone by the hands of another person, a mortal.

Only on occasional events do I ever give time to these subconscious thoughts only to be driven off by the image of my own father and his cruel ways of dealing with his own flesh and blood and not to forget his wife. The disrespectful behaviour and faulty ways of living, to end his life was a choice I never regretted.

That’s what I’m doing, I’m punishing the evil to make room for the good. Does that make me a bad person?

“I can smell your brain from here.” I heard someone retort and only then do I noticed how quiet it had become. Rora was gone, perhaps to the bathroom or storm off tired of their little feud leaving me and Naveen alone.

“Shoo.” I waved a hand at him in the same manner one would try to get rid of a stray dog begging for food.

“You can’t get rid of me _that_ easily!” He peered on the paper underneath my bowed head. “It appears that our little victim had loads of scar marks.” I raised a brow at him, confused.

“How could you tell? They’re very well hidden.” He wiggled a finger and draw a line on both Kida’s cheekbones on the picture.

“You couldn’t see it,” he explained, “- but from this angle I could very faintly see the fading lines of a cut here and here.” I followed his fingers, twisting the picture around to understand further what he was trying to point out to me. “She’s as pretty as your jewel. Due to the panic, fear and anxiety mixed with the plastic surgery it’s a no wonder you couldn’t differentiate the two earlier.”

He was right. Upon further inspection I could see that Kida’s cheekbones are slightly too high compared to Elsa’s.

“Worry not,” He patted my head, I scowled and batted them away protecting my fiery mane with both hands, he snickered before continuing, “- I’m sure your jewel’s juust fine!”

I cursed under my breath throwing a shoe at the running man after he made the last comment.

“Do something about Kristoff!”

* * *

 

**Elsa Hatlestad**

Spring. 12 April 2017

Beverly Park, California

Hatlestad Abode

* * *

 

I screamed in pain and shock when Scythe slapped me across the face.

“I thought I’ve trained you better than that.” Another whip across my bare torso was unleashed leaving yet another angry red marks to colour my pale stomach, the butcher knife planted firmly on the cutting board behind him and next to it, on the hot stove, was a sizzling hot pan that currently housed a piece of raw chicken breast.

He kept him momentum until I was reduced to a whimpering mess, my dress was pushed up so that it hooked on my breasts disallowing them to ride down and prevent him to hit me square on my navel that is burning and sore and I want nothing more than to bathe in a nice cool shower or take a swim in the pool out back.

Scythe only stopped when the chicken demanded his attention and every time he did so I sighed in relief but soon that too washed away at the thought of him surely wanting to hurt me more. Once the food was plated, garnished and cooked to perfection he dropped the whip and walk towards me.

The ropes that kept me bounded was released but I wouldn’t dare to move, not yet, not when he hasn’t given me the ‘okay’ to do so. I flinched slightly when a warm rough hand cupped and caressed my cheek. His big thumb stroked my chin gently, quite a contrast to his demeanor, and I want nothing more than to jerk away and flee. He moved my head so that I was forced to look at his face.

“You know I hate to do this to you,” he claimed, “- but you need to obey me fully so that you may achieve great happiness. Did I not make your dream come true?” I begrudgingly nodded, still not looking into his eyes but rather focus greatly on his moving lips.

“Was it not I that took care of you and love, the one that – make you seem like you’re the hero of the States and not those organ bags you so called your parents?” My body tensed at the mention of my parents, how dare he called them that?! Was it not him that took me away from my home? Was it not him that took my freedom and happiness away?! And there he stood, quite proudly I might add, claiming that I need to obey him so that I may achieve great happiness!

I must’ve taken quite a while to think for he flicked my ear to get back my attention, I jerked a bit before, once again, nodding my head. He tapped my cheek lightly then moved the same hand towards my reddened stomach. The rubbing motion that he did was soothing the red raw flesh underneath and I involuntarily sighed at the contact.

“There now isn’t that better?” I finally closed my eyes when I sighed for the second time and nodded yet again, I blocked out my sight and focus on the touches that he did. It abruptly stopped and I was brought back to reality by the tap-tap-tap on my cheek. “Go take a bath and head to bed, it’s late.” He took his dinner towards the living room leaving me there alone.

It took me a few minutes before I managed to get up to my bedroom, the pain on my navel was too great for me to bent my torso. I took off my dress and let the garment pool around my ankles before stepping out of them, the full body mirror allowed me to take in my figure completely.

I was unhealthily skinny, I was too pale, my stomach looked like a child had assaulted a blank piece of paper with red crayon, my hair was unnaturally white and overall I was just this piece of hideous meat. I’m not even sure there was any meat in me, I was a mere skin and bones and this made me very self-conscious about myself, the only thing great about me was my face and even that I had to wear a heavy amount of make up to make myself beautiful.

A single tear flow down my cheek as I held back a sob, no one would truly love me if I carry down this path. It wasn’t that my modeling agency that forced me to be like this, as everyone would assume, it was _him_. That little parasite truly, and quite literally, starved me for my dreams.

The cool water of the shower wasn’t enough to distract my thoughts, all these years all I ever wanted anymore was for someone to be there for me. I was deprived of hugs and love, I felt a great pang of longing tugging at my heartstrings. That was when I remembered what someone had said to me and I was compelled to pick up my phone and call the person.

Quickly I dried myself and get dressed searching for the damn device all around my room. When I found what I was looking for I scrolled down the contact list and found just the name I was looking for.

_“Call us if you need anything, anything at all.”_

* * *

 

**Elsa Hatlestad**

Spring. 13 April 2017

Beverly Hills, United States of America

The Grove, Toast Bakery Café

* * *

 

“You can keep it a secret, can’t you?”

“You’ve always asked that question whenever we had a meeting like this before, I’ve told you once and I’m going to tell you for a thousand more times until you finally understand it: your secret is safe with me.”

“With me too!” A very energetic redhead said as she slams down the tray of pastries on the table, I sat at my favourite café with two of my closest friends.

One, which you heard speaking first, named Mulan. I met her when I was visiting a martial art studio a couple of years back. For what? I forgot, but I sure am glad I did.

The other named Merida, used to be a transferred student from Scotland who came to the States for a change of pace.

“The country side was good and all but I need to experience life in a big city!” She had told me one day in a club, nonetheless, holding a large mug of cheap beer.

These two was, and still is, a self-proclaimed bodyguard of mine ever since the day I told them of the hard life I was going through. At first I was reluctant about it but after a crazed fan trying to attack me and the two of them literally kicked his butt out of the crowd I was glad and grateful of it.

“Hot chocolate?” I eyed the beverage Merida offered me, I wasn’t really in the mood for anything at the moment and the drink, which I really loved since childhood, seems unappetizing at all. “Oh come’on! It has whipped cream and a sprinkle of cinnamon and chopped nuts in it~!”

I look back and forth between her and the drink before finally giving in to the temptation. I received the hot cocoa with a smile as two dainty hands cradle the cup with such care and I took a sip from it, the warm creamy liquid washed down my throat leaving a pleasant aftertaste behind and a tingling feeling of warmth in my chest that alleviates every kind of stress at the moment. The feeling and taste was euphoric. And now, I hope you understand why I love the beverage so much.

“There ya go! Let the chocolaty heaveness overtake your soul!” Merida encouraged with her strong Scottish accent making both me and Mulan chuckle at the ridiculousness of the choice of words.

I took another sip before paying attention to the girl sitting across myself, she gave me a worried and understanding smile a hint of sadness sprinkling her eyes and for a second I thought she was my mother. The figure I sorely missed for the past 11 years, if I counted right.

“You cannot live like this forever, Elsa.” She spoke, I placed down the cup before it shatters on the ground courtesy of my shaky hands. “One of these days, you’ll have to get away.”

I nodded, completely understanding what she said. My head was hung low and tears started to form on its own In my eyes without my consent, someone was trying to grab my attention from beside me and I gave them just that. The redhead was giving me the same look Mulan did seconds before.

“We’ll help you get out of it lassie,” she assured, “- we’ll set you free, we’re in America after all!” I smiled at them, need I say anything more? I was ever so grateful to be blessed by such amazing friends they shed the light that I thought I’ve lost all those years ago.

Now I’m at lost to what to say next, there’s nothing really going on through the day other than a trip around The Grove for some light shopping until lunchtime and end the day with a movie night. I was sat sandwiched in between my two personal bodyguards just waiting for the movie to start.

The room dims and the chatter died down, I had imagined, as the booming voice of movie trailers started to play. I saw something moved from the corner of my eyes and decided to drag my attention there for a split second.

That second turned minutes as a flash of red hair shone brighter than even the large screen in front of me. There stood the woman who had made my heart jumped from the first moment I laid eyes on her, well, perhaps not the first for I felt great fear then.

I kept on staring at her until she sat down in front of me, _in front of me!_ Oh by all the luck on the seven seas, I get to stare at the back of her head the entire time. That does _not_ sound creepy at all!

Try as I might I cannot focus on the movie all trials seems useless, I kept on gazing down on the beautiful redhead with great intent as she ate her popcorns, sips on her soda, watch the movie and occasionally chatted with her companion the entire time.

I’ve only managed to caught the end of the show where the hero failed to save his lover, I frowned. That was depressing.

The light turned on slowly and everyone stood up and trot their way out. We waited until the crowd died down a bit before moving out.

As I was about to stand up I took another glance at my crush below me just in time to catch her kissing her companion. My jaw dropped and eyes wide-open and in that moment I felt that all the pain I went through as a child, and even now as an adult, seems insignificant compared to the pain I felt that day.

My heart clenched tightly and the beginning of tears started to form in my eyes. I couldn’t look away, no matter what I couldn’t take my eyes off of her.

She, too, began to stand up smiling at her dear beloved, the redheaded girl turned around and our eyes met. We both stood frozen. I snap my jaws shut and clenched my teeth before briskly scooting away and running off before anyone could stop me.

My heart throbbed painfully at my chest, drumming a beat only marathon runner could summon. The spring air outside felt cold but I kept running forgetting that I brought a car there, it wasn’t until a couple more blocks that I was stopped abruptly by a reporter with the cameraman. I gaped at her brushing away a couple of tears that flowed down freely.

I started to back away trying to flee and just go home but another reporter stopped me and soon others followed suit. Camera flashes blinded my vision and if I weren’t deaf I’m sure their shouts would make that happen, I back away ‘til my back hit the wall of a building.

I remained silent as I, pretty sure, let out a tiny whimper. Scared and alone I still don’t know what to do, I felt trapped in my cage of doubt, self-consciousness and fear.

In my clouded mind I came to a realization that I couldn’t escape the media cage.

* * *

 

_-End Transmission-_

* * *

 

**A/N**

Ooh, bring on the angst!

This, ladies and gents, is only the start. I have a much greater and bigger angst coming for you!

To make things clear.

I don’t know whether American theaters put out subtitles in their movies or not.

I had imagined that is the case and with that in mind I placed Elsa in the theater.

I hope it clears the air of any confusion. =)


	10. Look at Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Good news: I got accepted into the college I wanted! =D
> 
> Bad news: I might have my time cut tremendously due to that reason: college.
> 
> So, updates may be slower from August on (I think) but worry not, the show must go on!
> 
> -Shoutout-
> 
> Special thanks to Ike11000 for helping on gathering ideas and great reviews to make this story a greater one.

**[H:IR] Look at Me**

* * *

**Anna** **Østberg**

Spring. 12 April 2017

Beverly Hills, United States of California

The Grove

* * *

I couldn’t believe it, one night out and it turned into a mass of problems. All I wanted to do was alleviate some of the stress caused by this mysterious head gifter, I’ve delved myself into the issue to figure out just why this person go through such length to get to me? Was it even I that this person’s after?

Kristoff had seen the stress on my shoulders and thought it good for me to get out and have a relaxing movie night, it started well, yes indeed, but at the sight of her beautiful shocked eyes had hammered my heart and the tears that welled in them had successfully shattered it into a billion pieces.

It seems that her piercing gaze had turned my heart into ice as my entire body froze solid for that split second before I realized she was gone. My beauty was gone and I kissed the man I only see as a brother in front of her! The image of my own brother and acting on incestuous taboo made my stomach churn in disgust. Why did I even get out with him from the start?

I pumped my legs prompting them to move as fast as they could towards the direction I saw my jewel was headed leaving my, I’m pretty sure, confused “boyfriend” behind with her screaming friends, whom I heard was stampeding behind me.

I looked back and screeched in shock at the scary face that greeted me running not two meters behind me, she had a short black hair and an angry face that a dragon would be proud of. I picked up my pace not wanting to be chewed alive by the speeding runner behind myself, not only that but I managed to caught a glimpse of frizzy redhead behind the first one looking very much the same, if not scarier, than the first.

I turned a corner and found myself spotting a moderate size of media spiders, as I like to call them, crowding someone. I had imagined it was the jewel I was looking for, I had nothing more to lose.

“Out of my way!” My voice boomed out trying to win a place at the top amongst the media creepy crawlers, I had screamed the same sentence three more times before they obliged and dodge out of the sidewalk like water on the surface of oil. I slowed down a little just enough to catch a glimpse of a shaking form standing in the middle of it all, I didn’t hesitate when I grabbed her wrist and pulled her away and now the media spiders were running behind us yelling all sorts of questions ranging from “Who are you?” to “Are you the one that hurt her?”.

Great. Now the whole city will know my face _and_ think that I’ve hurt their jewel.

Wait, I did hurt her. Damn.

The blockade of media spiders successfully separates us from Elsa’s two friends who, I have no doubt in, would still be running after us despite the obstacles.

There was another corner not far up front and, if my memory serves me right, an alleyway in between two buildings that serves as a fire escape route with the stairs and everything. I whipped and turn sharply there and pushed my precious jewel against the opposite wall from where we came, I need not to cover her mouth for she is panting far too greatly to shout anyway.

The shock must have come to her for she didn’t even flinch when the mob along with both her friends passed, we go unnoticed. A sigh of relief washed over me but soon that sunk down following my heart to the pit of my stomach, I still had this issue to deal with.

I turned my gaze her way, she was still slightly shuddering trying to fold herself into a tiny ball of frightened kitten. The adorable girl, I’ve made her cry. I frowned at the fact and let the image of her smiling face occupies my mind determined to get that back on her flawless facial features.

Grabbing for her upper arm lightly didn’t help as she tried to bat my hand away, I need her to look at me, I need her to see that I’m deeply sorry and what I had with Kristoff was nothing compared to the love I have for her despite us only having meet up for a handful of times.

I whispered her name not caring whether she could hear me or not, I still tried to fight for her attention even managing to duck down to meet her eye level but she looked away and tried to push me off but I stood my ground.

“Please,” I begged as the beginning of tears started to form in my eyes, she looked so broken and helpless and I couldn’t help but felt greatly responsible for it. She started to scream and I could nothing to quiet her down, no soothing words would do for she can’t hear me! What was I to do?!

She was still whimpering slightly with her head hung low and arms raised high hands balled into a tight fist ready to fight off any unwanted intruder, my frown deepened when I thought of how I could be categorized under that label. She stood still no longer trying to bat me off like an ox tail swooshing to rid it’s bum off of bugging flies however her body still shivers from the controlled sobs and panting.

I was just about to reach out and cup her cheek and console her, just to clear my name and make things right with her but I was only half way to my destination when someone roughly pulled me away forcing me to land on my bum and make contact with the rough pavement of the alleyway, not to mention it was covered in grimy unknown substance that felt slick and just plain disgusting.

I looked up with angry eyes wanting to know who dared disturbed my moment, perhaps my only chance of getting through to the shaken girl. I was met with the glaring eyes of a redhead that stared daggers into my soul, just out of the corner of my eyes I saw a black haired girl running towards the jewel, _my_ jewel. Elsa struggled a bit before she opened her eyes and make out who grabbed her arms, when she saw the familiar face it seems that every strong figure falls and she fell into the black haired woman’s arms and cried.

It wasn’t moments later that the pictures clicked and I recognized the two woman, I don’t know their names but they were the people that chased after us and ran at such a close proximity I nearly screamed my lungs out. It took me a second more longer to realize that they were leaving, with the speed of a dehydrated person seeing an oasis for the first time in forever I jumped up and tried to go after the white blonde beauty but was once again stopped by the furious red head.

I tried to go get her time and time again but her one bodyguard never let down her defences, I screamed her name as my heart clenched for every second passed that she slumped away from me, I pushed one more time the hardest push I ever gave that day but found myself once again defeated to land onto my bum and on the ground. Back to square one.

I no longer have the energy to even get up and chase them, they were moving further and further away.

“Please,” I pleaded, “- Elsa.” I know she couldn’t hear me but I could do nothing else but cradle my arms at my stomach and watch as the show rolls on. I kept on pleading to their backs to turn around, to allow me to speak to their friend if just for a few seconds, for the last time. Whispers of unheard heart’s desire.

It was when I noticed the flashing lights that obscured my vision somewhat before the crowd completely blocks my only way to my jewel. Just before the ocean connected I saw her glance back with saddened eyes and then there was no more. The bitterness in those deep azure eyes where more painful to see than any words could ever be spoken.

Crouching there quietly sobbing to myself ignoring the thunderous roar of questions flying left and right. One I caught gave me enough strength to burst out of the forsaken bubble and ran on home.

_You do realize you’re responsible for America’s greatest hero’s pain and tears, don’t you?_

* * *

**Elsa Hatlestad**

Spring. 12 April 2017

Beverly Park, California

Hatlestad Abode

* * *

The drive home was quiet, I was grateful for my friends’ understanding.

I spent the ride over mulling over what I just saw and what happened afterwards, the sky outside looked exceptionally clear complete with a couple of birds flying about harmonizing beautifully with the wind putting their full trust to their wings, believing that they will not fail to fly them home.

How beautiful, such a contrast to the cloudy atmosphere that clouded over me and perhaps to the rest of the car. I hate to be the reason of despair and despise it even more when it affect someone else, with that reason I muttered out a “Sorry,” hoping that the two other passenger of the vehicle understood just what it was I apologised for.

I didn’t want to look at them for I didn’t wish to have any interaction with anyone for now. One question popped in my mind occupying me straight through to my slumber like the special theme of the day, _am I moving too fast?_

Honestly speaking, if I think back to it now, we’ve only spoken on numerous occasions, first meeting in an inconvenience and worse of all we’ve only known each other for a bit, not three months even!

When the car came to a slow halt into my driveway I immediately got out and into the overly large house followed by my two personal bodyguard close behind.

The black leather couch perfectly describe the phase in my life timeline right now: dark, had sharp corners and unkept. Scythe always comes home late in the evening and it’s only ten after four so I had, approximately, two hours to myself and my two large life pillows.

I cuddled into Merida’s arms when we both settled down, she felt so warm and comforting plus the hand running gently up and down my back was really puts me into a sleepy haze. Two arms wrapped around my shoulder as I lay my head on the redhead’s chest listening to the steady rhythm of her heartbeat.

Much to my displease the comforting hand lifted away from my back leaving a cool sensation behind, I whimpered at the loss but quickly found Mulan’s face just in front of mine.

“I’m just going to lit up the fireplace,” she said flashing me a warm smile that will soon battle against the fire for the warmest charm in the room.

Somehow the fire was being very stubborn as it took her more than a few minutes more than I usually needed to started it but she was being very patient and later the fire did roar, though very small. The black haired woman picked up a tool from the side of the fireplace and started poking at the fire, throwing a piece of wood in every time she deems needed. When the fire was big enough to actually warm the room she stood up, clapped her hands clean from any unwanted dust and walked back to the couch with a proud glint in her eyes.

The flickering flame of the dancing inferno hypnotized my tuckered mind, my beet red eyes focused intently on the orange and red natural light emitted from the fireplace. The room felt very warm making a simple task such as keeping my eyes open a hard one.

I could feel myself slowly loosing my focus and could no longer function perfectly, I raised a hand and touched the arm that surrounded my shoulders giving it a slow short rub before squeezing it gently seeking more comfort. I know I’m being greedy but I wanted to feel spoiled that night.

Reason for tears escaped me replaced by the drowziness that grew with every passing tick-tack of the clock.

The last thing I thought of when my eyelids slowly descent to shut down was the image of a broken little girl sitting at the sideroad.

* * *

**Anna** **Ø** **stberg**

Spring. 18 April 2017

Beverly Hills, United States of California

Somewhere South-West of the state

* * *

_How could I be so foolish?_

_Why didn’t I check before? I always checked!_

_Worse, there’s nothing I can do! Not one. Damn. Shit!_

“Marrie!” I remained there unmoving safe for my raged and short intake of breath, the panting was not out of tiredness but rather out of pure anger towards myself. I stood there slightly bent over my right hand still clutching faithfully at my favourite blade, the same one I used to end the old man’s life years prior, the opposite hand still balled on the fabric of the clothes belonged to the person below me.

My whole body was trembling, especially my arms and hands, but my legs remained strong and rigid despite the earthquake that happened above it.

“I think that man had enough,” he extended an arm out trying to comfort me to later withdraw the same hand when I threw him a deathly glare, my eyes darkened and clouded over in pure anger. “- draw your mark and let’s head back, we still have a couple more client’s request to clear.”

The cooes did work, only after a couple more tries though, I darted my eyes downwards it fell on the man that had his upper body hanging due to my relentless clutch on his shirt. I dropped him like the piece of shit he is standing back using my scarf to wipe out what blood that had splattered across my face due to my merciless stabbing.

I swung the blade around prompting it to fold back in itself, back to its safer form, and placed them where they were always placed, I didn’t even bother to draw my mark.

It took a couple more minutes of pulling from Eugene to get me away from the scene and back to the rooftops to meet up with our other friend. I was on my jumping stance ready to bounce off from wall to wall on an alleyway (it’s faster that way, in my opinion, rather than scaling the wall) when a hand stoped me from leaping high, I looked to my right and growled. All I wanted to do now was get back and finish the other jobs but _nooo_ this horse face of a man had to get in my way.

He shook his head, facial features betraying no emotions as his offending hand pointed towards the street, more specifically towards the alleyway on the other side of the one we’re currently on.

I went down to a full crouching position, he followed suit, I remained motionless apart from one of my eyebrows that raised questioningly at him. Eugenerolled his eyes and jabbed the air in the same direction as before, I copied his eye roll, rest my elbow on my knee and placed my chin on my open palm.

My bleary sleepy eyes gave me a challenge to look at the figure across the road and the dark didn’t help the matter either, luckily there was a street light just a little to the left at both sides of the street, still even with those orange lights I still couldn’t make out just who it was I’m looking at.

I sighed heavily, “Eugene,”

“Flynn!”

A loud groan, “ _Flint!_ ”

“ _Flynn!”_

“Whatever!” I smacked him across his broad shoulders and I was gifted with the sounds of his quieted whimpers. I rubbed the spaces between my eyes out of frustration, “Just, tell me this: who exactly am I looking at there?”

“One of those people is the leader of the Southern Weselton.” I stared at him wide eyed before diverting my attention back to the figure right across that had multipled itself into two people. I stepped closer into the light trying to get a closer look at the two mysterious individuals apparantly I went too far into the open as a hand was grabbing the back of my leather jacket preventing me from going any further.

There are two redheads on the other side standing still and they seem to converse with one another, judging by their body language I’d say that whatever topic came to mind it had to be pretty serious. Their body movements were rigid hands dancing around to accentuate their meaning.

I couldn’t get a clear look on their faces due to the lack of light present at the moment it made it even worse that they turned their backs to look at the building behind them.

“The male one’s named Hans,” I heard Flint whispered out to me, he too stepped into the light just a bit behind me his one hand still clutching tight on my already tight-fit jacket, “- leader of the most notorious gang in the state.”

It’s true, every police force on the state had been searching for the bunch for more than three years now. It’s a wonder that they haven’t found the gang yet when it’s quite obvious, from their name alone, on where exactly their home base is. Honestly, the year is 2017 they could have changed all the police force into robots far more efficient to my knowledge.

But hey, thank God they haven’t for how could I do my job if my imagination turned reality? This is one dream I wished to remain a dream. Let not Robocop come true.

“What do we do, Marrie? He’s one of our biggest competitor, he got double the request and income that we do and ever since you failed to murder the jewel the number had deple – _ow!_ – at an alarming pace.” He squeaked out the last bit as I managed to punch – yes, punch, with a tight fist – him across the shoulder right on the same spot I smacked him earlier.

“I have _not_ failed to murder the jewel, she’s innocent and I do _not_ murder the innocent and don’t you dare mention her in front of me again!” I jabbed the air right in front of his face dangerously close to his ugly nose.

“Still bitter hm? You know, the problem could be solved if you talked to the jew – okay, shutting up now.” The glare did work wonders on this guy, no one wants to mess with a fiery redhead afterall.

I look back on the street just in time to see the woman leave walking away towards her right into the dark of the night leaving Hans alone, he’s on the phone busy with his comrades I’d imagined. His hands was still dancing away with the wind that picked up blowing furiously at the night crawlers like humans on ants that nibbles away at our sweet treats.

“We can’t do anything right now,” I whispered to him my voice dangerously calm but laced with venom, “- go back to the base, finish the requests and think about this another day. Now we know his base is nearby we could plan out for a scout to look out for him here.”

With a curt nod from him as a response we retreat into the night and back on home.

* * *

**Anna** **Ø** **stberg**

Spring. 18 April 2017

Beverly Park, California

Rooftop of a home across Hatlestad’s abode

* * *

She’s over there, all I have to do is hop across and knock on her door or try to break in like before, but she’s over there with two of her loyal bodyguards and I could do nothing.

Look at me. Please.

I’ll write you a song, bake you cookies and provide you with the warmth you need.

Look at me. I’m right here.

Really I want nothing more. She just sitting there laughing along with her friends at a joke they made up.

What have I done. I robbed people’s life for a living and now here I stood up on the rooftop of a strange house, I’ve robbed myself happiness that I surely deserve. Don’t I?

The door opened and out came the jewel, how I wish I could just sit across her from a table enjoying a nice cup of hot chocolate like we used to a couple of days ago.

She bent over and picked up a package left at her door without a sender to be found, or so she thought. I leaned forward into the light wanting a closer look into the person I wish to be with, fear of falling off no where to be found all that matters is that I get a good look at her.

She stood up examining the box in her hands until her eyes gazed up and our eyes did met, no longer do I see the glimmers and shine of a joyful and playful child like fascination in them but more of a pain and longing, what a painful mix.

I hesitantly raised a hand and gave her a small wave in my heart I hope for her to reciprocrate just like that night many moons ago when we first lay our eyes on one another as I crouch down and prepare myself to flee, I waved for a second longer heart clenching painfully at the seconds that passed that the acknowledgement I get from her is that painful stare.

Until she backs away giving me nothing else but regret. I want nothing else but for her to look at me just a few seconds longer.

But alas, the door is closed, a silent plea for me to just head home and forget about what came by that evening in the warm spring air.

A tear managed to escape me, at least I got my wish.

She looked at me, but not the gaze I wanted it to be.

Little did I know, she opened her curtains and watched me leave with a single tear rolled down her faint freckled cheek to mimic my own.

What now? I guess life goes on.

* * *

_-End Transmission-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Honest to God I’m going too fast with Elsa and Anna’s relationship here.
> 
> So in the next few chapters I’ll focus more on their jobs and background, more into character building and introducing new characters along the way.
> 
> Their relationship will still be mentioned here and there but not to a great extent.
> 
> That’s all from me. Cheers!


End file.
